


The Tide's Lament

by Eryn13



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mates, More characters added later, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Humans once knew that they were only one of many. They knew that they were not the weakest, nor the most powerful. Yes once, long ago, the earth was home to many creatures. Large and small. Some long forgotten. And like those creatures, this story too was forgotten.But this isn't a story of all of those creatures. It isn't even a story about how they became lost. No this is a story about two men. And a mistake.Wu Yifan was the first white dragon to be born in over 100 years. The rarest and most powerful of all his kind. And the heir to the throne of China.Huang Zitao was the last male siren in existence. An entertainer who made his money singing at local eateries.They were never supposed to meet. But they did.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun/Shim Changmin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Background information

Some background info-

This takes place in historical China. When exactly I have no idea because I don’t know enough about historical China. I know it takes place when Hanfu were the most common clothing. But given that that was a long time and this is fantasy we can basically just say its a fantasy historical China and please don’t look for accuracy. 

Dragons: Can switch between human form and dragon form. Large and can fly and swim fast in dragon form. Depending on the type of dragon they can breathe underwater. White and Black are the rarest kinds of dragons. If your parents are different type the dominant gene will be more common in children. The dominant gene is frequently the weaker dragon which is what makes black and white dragons so rare. 

Sirens: not the bird-women of actual myth these are more of a demonic mermaid. They feed off of your desires. A lot of the time the desire is sex, but not always. Sometimes it's simply your desire to have dessert or a new toy or to become a better chef. Whatever you desire most with your being is what they will sense and sing too, and thus feed from. But the most common way is through sex. When a siren reaches adulthood (16/17) they will gain their powers and go into a feeding frenzy. Effectively making them staving and need to feed or else they die. More often than not the person they feed from at this time will die due to being drained completely of energy. 

Submissive: a natural phenomenon occurring in most creatures but not in humans. All submissive can bare children and lactate. Seen by some as weaker but this isn’t true. They can just as easily be leaders and warriors. Have a strong sense of smell and emit a personal scent. All submissive Sirens, Incubi, and Succubi produce natural slick. The slick acts as an aphrodisiac for them during feeding times. 

Dominant: a natural phenomenon occurring in creatures but not in humans. All dominants can impregnate submissives and are very protective of their mate. Commonly stronger and faster but that's not necessarily true. Some have health issues and can be weaker and some are just lazy. Have a strong sense of smell and emit a personal scent.

Switch: a natural phenomenon occurring in creatures, most relatable to humans. Males can impregnate and females can bear children. If their mate is of the same sex they will both be able to impregnate and bear children. Noses aren’t as strong as dominants or submissives and personal scents tend to be more middle of the road. 

Mates: mates are chosen by the creatures themselves and are shown by the dominant marking the submissive or both sides marking each other. This creates a permanent bond that causes changes in certain species. Incubi, Succubi, and Siren’s become unable to feed from any but their mate, for example. 

The city-

This consists of four rings that circle the castle. Each ring separated by a stone wall and armed guards. The farther out you go the poorer the people become.

Outer ring- mostly farmland and slums. Consists of the poorest people and the people who need the most land for their livelihood. Cheapest food but also the worst quality is held out here. Main jobs are fishermen, farmers, small business owners, and thieves. Policed by the newest guards.

Main ring- The largest section. Mostly merchants and shop owners. Slightly more expensive food and better quality food as well. Slightly cleaner and more policed. Used to be home to the slave trade before that was disbanded. 

Upper ring- Home to the nicest eateries. It also holds the local hot springs and bathing houses as well as temples and a few gardens. More expensive and nicer shops. Including clothing, jewelry, teas, and other luxuries. One of the cleanest rings, guarded by both police guards and royal guards. 

Inner ring- Home to the nobility, guarded only by royal guards. Completely made up of houses for anyone of noble blood. Many gardens, closest to the palace. 

Palace- a large structure of traditional houses laid out in a maze pattern. There are many koi ponds throughout that link to a large section of caves and leads to the ocean. Home to the royal family and their personal guard. Best protected. 

Oceanfront- Home to the only sirens in town. To get to their houses, you must swim underwater to a reef. There you can then enter the house through an entrance in the floor. There are three homes like this. One for each of Tao's siblings and one for himself. They are guarded by other ocean life and protected by their song. If you get close to them it is because you are allowed. 

Royalty: In China, Korea, Japan, Thailand, and Vietnam it is made up of dragons. Each country has a different ruling family of dragons. China has White, Korea Black, Japan Silver, Thailand Gold, and Vietnam Bronze.  
Many are pushed into arranged marriages to keep the royal lines pure of other creatures. Marriages are often held on the crowning day. When the next emperor becomes emperor the previous ones travel the world or seclude themselves to let their children make their mark.

Entertainment: There are many tiers, most common being the red light district concubines. They do not, however, hire sirens as most tend to be run by Incubi or Succubi.  
There are musicians, acrobats, and singers as well.   
The lowest level is street artist.


	2. Chapter 1

Some stories begin with “once upon a time” and end with “happily ever after.” Some stories arose from fact. Whereas some are exactly as they seem. Nothing more than stories. Sometimes stories are meant to teach you a lesson. Sometimes they are simply meant to entertain. No matter what the story is, everyone enjoys them. Everyone loves legends, and wonders where they came from. 

But every once in a while a story is lost. And when a story is lost, all that remembers it is the water and the wind. It becomes a story told by the storms that rage over the seas. Whispered in the soft winds and told over babbling brooks and streams. Stories like this are all around you, in the sounds that nature makes. Yes, it becomes a story forgotten by the living. A story like that is forgotten by all but the earth itself. And those stories are often the most important. 

This is one such story. 

Once, a long long time ago, the world was home to many creatures. Humans knew they were not alone, in fact they knew that they were only one of many. From vampires and werewolves to incubi and mermaids. Many creatures roamed the earth. As abundant as the animals and humans were. 

But this story is not about all of those creatures. It is only about two. One, a prince of China and heir to the throne. He was one of the last dragons in China, one of two families to still exist in the country. The other was a singer, an entertainer. And the last male siren in existence. 

This story is about them, and the ripple they leave throughout history. 

Wu Yifan was born into wealth. He was born into power. Some even would say that the day he was born was the most magical day the Chinese empire had had in over 100 years. For the prince was the first white dragon to be born in over 100 years. And white dragons were the most powerful of all. 

Yes, Yifan had all the power and money in the world. He also had the stress of the world on his shoulders. Being who he was didn’t make his life easier. Or at least not how people thought it would. He was not allowed to be a child when he was growing up. No, he was expected, from the time he was young, to know his place and do exactly as told. 

But he never complained. For he knew that while the stress of thousands of people was on his shoulders, at least he would always be fed. He would always be clothed and bathed. He would have all things necessary for life, and in exchange would be in charge of taking care of everyone else. 

On the flip side, Huang Zitao was raised with very little. That wasn’t to say his family didn’t have money. No his sisters did quite well. And even though they would take care of him, he knew he had to pull his own weight. So the young male did all he could. And he worked out a very easy job. He became an entertainer. 

He would travel from one eatery to another, singing and playing music for his food. And at night he would return to the sea. It had taken him a while to control his powers. Like all young sirens, he didn’t gain his abilities until he reached maturity. And the first time he did he would not be able to help himself, and instead of just feeding a little would kill his first prey. 

But after that, his sisters immediately began training. It took well over a year, but soon enough he was able to control his song. Feeding just from the light lust in the room and not needing anything more except for the rare occasion when he picked out a special target. 

Soon enough he became the most well-known siren in the city. And one of the best entertainers. It became easier to choose where he would sing. But he never settled for a single contract. Instead staying free and loose, like the ocean itself. 

This night, in particular, he had decided to sing at a very nice eatery close to the inner circle. It was most often attended by the nobility and the royal guard. And a meal was included with his performance, though they asked that he sing first. So he woke up early and began to get ready. He spent the morning at one of his sisters' shops and then went to the local hot springs to bathe before his performance. 

Whenever he went to the hot spring they set up a special room for him. Which he was grateful for, as once he submerged himself in the water he couldn’t hold back the change. So, after washing off, he climbed into the lone hot spring and relaxed. His blue and green tail shimmering in the sunlight as he looked up through the trees. 

He carefully leaned back, watching as the sun inched lower on the horizon. Sighing he pushed himself out of the spring and onto the stone next to it. Using one of the given towels to dry his tail off before shifting back to his human form. Done he stood and moved back to the dressing rooms. Sliding his blue and teal hanfu on over his shoulder. With it, he wore a simple silver belt adorned with a few beads that his sister’s mate had carved for him. They represented protection. 

Done he fixes his hair and slips his shoes on. Moving to look at his reflection in the water and carefully fixing his face with a few creams and some khol. Done he heads out, making the short walk from the hot springs to the upper ring of the city. He passes through easily and moves to the eatery where he will be performing. But instead of heading into the eatery through the main entrance, he turned and walked in the side entrance instead. Moving to the small waiting room where the manager is already waiting for him. 

“Hello Chen,” he says softly, offering a smile to the other male. The other male is older than him, and a Korean wolf that joined a pack here when he mated. Thus allowing him to open an eatery with a close friend of his. He had met the siren at one of the other eateries and had immediately offered him work here. Tao enjoyed the other's company, and the other was one of the best people to work for. 

“Tao!” Chen grins, motioning for him to come inside, “just in time. I’ll tell Kyungsoo to prepare some of your favorites while you sing. Ok?” Tao smiles, nodding and moving to the couch beside the stage. He takes a drink of some tea before looking back over. 

“Yes, thank you, Chen. I’ll look forward to it.” Chen huffs a laugh and smiles, moving to pat his arm before walking out of the small alcove. Tao watches from behind the curtain as the other moves into the center of the stage. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the entertainment for the evening. Zitao the siren.” There's a scattering of applause and then Tao walks out from behind the curtains. The siren offering a small smile and tilting his head as he moves to stand on the stage. Chen offers a smile and disappears, running off to get back to work. Tao glances around the room and begins to sing. Careful about how much of his magic he uses. As he sings more people wander in from the street, but it's one that catches his eye. 

The other male is tall, taller than even himself. With long white hair and dressed in long expensive robes. He’s the most handsome male Tao has ever seen. His robes are white and so clean that Tao knows he has to be rich. But unlike most others in the eatery, he is young. Perhaps only a few years older than Tao himself. It's rare for the siren to see someone so young at one of his performances. 

So perhaps it was to be expected that he would… Slip up. 

Along the way his magic flares, the song targeting the one male in the back of the room. He watches as the other male’s eyes lock on his own, and he can feel the desire rolling off of him in waves. When the song finishes he moves to duck back off stage. Going to gulp down some tea and shuddering slightly. 

He moves to head back to the kitchen, where he normally eats but is instead stopped by Chen. Blinking he looks up at the wolf, a slight flush on his cheeks. The wolf sighs and runs a hand through his long hair, huffing softly he looks at the other. 

“Uh… one of our more important patrons would like your company tonight… I know you don’t normally eat with the patrons but… I can’t say no to him.” He bites his lip in worry and Tao blinks, slowly the siren thinks. 

“Can you set up a private room? I don’t like eating in the public area due to privacy issues. And if he is rude or anything I’ll deal with him. Ok?” The older male lets out a sigh and nods his head, offering him a smile. 

“Thanks, Tao,” he disappears, moving to tell whoever it is Tao’s terms. As he does the siren peaks out from behind the curtain. His eyes widen as he sees Chen go to talk to the male from earlier. Gulping he moves back, hands fluttering to nervously grasp one of the beads on his sash. 

A little while later Chen returns, escorting him to one of the few private rooms at the eatery. When Tao enters he sees the other male seated at a long low table. His white and gold robes are spread on the floor around him like some sort of wings. Tao moves and offers a small bow, acting out of instinct when it comes to those with money. Chen watches him as he moves to sit at the table, his own teal and blue robes spreading around him like water. Chen gives a small smile before moving to speak. 

“Your meals will be out soon. Tao, Soo has your favorites.” Chen motions for a waitress to enter the room. Drinks are set at the table. A pot of tea, a bottle of plum wine, and some harder liquor. The waitress pours the drinks and sets them out for both males before leaving. When she leaves, Chen follows as well, sliding the doors shut behind him. 

Tao reaches out, hands gently cupping the glass of cold plumb wine before slowly raising his eyes to look at the other male across from him. The older male stares back, a small smirk on his face as he sips the stronger liquor. Tao can feel the desire, thick as smoke in the room. Slowly the siren lifts his head, sipping his wine and tilting his head. Eyes lidded he looks up at the other male and offers a coy smile. 

“It would seem you have me at a disadvantage,” he hums softly, looking the other male over. “You know my name but I don’t know yours.” The other male’s eyes flicker for a moment before a soft laugh falls from his lips. 

“So Zitao really is your name?” He asks amusedly, leaning forward slightly as he watches the siren. Tao huffs a small laugh and rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, why?” He retorts, “did you not think it was?” The other male lets out a soft chuckle, hand moving to rest on the table as he offers a grin. 

“No,” He says simply, “most entertainers use fake names after all.” He shrugs, “I expected yours to be one as well. Although, Chen did call you “Tao” so I suppose that should have given me a hint.” Tao moves to retort but stops when there is a knock on the door. The older male turns his head, white hair falling over one shoulder as he calls out. “Enter.” 

Once the command is given the door slides open and a series of three waiters come into the room. Each is carrying a tray laden with food. Carefully the feast is set before them. Duck with crispy skin, pork with bamboo shoots, fried daikon cakes, steamed buns, dumplings, rice pudding, fresh fruit, and honey fried eggplant. All are organized on the table and then the waiters disappear. Tao can’t help but stare at the abundance of food in shock. 

Normally he gets a steamed bun, some pork with bamboo, some fried eggplant, and a peach with pudding. The sheer difference in the amount of food is not only startling, but also staggering. The older male lets out a soft chuckle as he sees the others face. Moving he motions for the other to dig in. 

Together the two dig into the food, with Tao realizing after a moment that the other still hasn’t told him his name. Frowning he swallows the last bite of his pork before glancing at the other male. 

“You still haven’t told me your name.” He huffed softly, sending the other a glare. The other gives him a grin and sips his drink. 

“Kris, you can call me Kris.” He says softly, offering a small smile to the younger male. Tao glances up at him and frowns. 

“Kris?” He huffs, “come on that can’t be your real name.” The white-haired male grins at him chuckling gently. 

“No. But it’s all your getting tonight.” He grins, “privacy is very important.” Tao has to hold back a whine, pouting slightly as they move to finish eating. 

The two make small talk through the evening as they eat their food. Discussions of the food and weather, as well as Tao’s songs, fill the room. Finally, as they move to the fruit and pudding the tone of the conversation changes. 

“So… a siren,” the other’s voice changes, and Tao glances up at the other. His own eyes darken slightly as he feels the tendrils of desire making the room darker. Tao hums softly and glances up, tilting his head in amusement. 

“Yes?” He hums softly, “why does that matter?” He asks, gently scooping the pudding up and letting it slide down his throat with a bite of peach. 

“Oh… it doesn’t. But it is intriguing. I didn’t think many male sirens existed.” Tao’s eyes flicker and he shrugs, a careless gesture that results in a small ripple flowing through the fabric of his clothes. The other male lets out a small amused huff and reaches across to gently play with one of Tao’s fingers. “I meant no disrespect.” He says simply, “I was just curious.” 

Tao offers a small glance, moving to set his now empty bowl aside and drinking the last of his tea. Hoping it will calm his nerves some. The older male trails a finger along the siren’s wrist and Tao has to hold back a sigh. 

“Curious?” He asks, gently pulling his wrist away. “Of what?” The other gives a small chuckle and leans back in his seat. 

“Nothing awful, just… well, let's say I know what it’s like to be… unique.” He sighs softly and looks down at the last of his own tea. Tao glances back up and decides that, since the other wasn’t curious just to sleep with him, he would make his own move. Standing the younger male slides over and onto the older’s lap. Giving a small, seductive smile he trails his hands over the other’s chest. 

“Was that really all you wanted?” He lets out a soft hum, moving to nuzzle his neck, “you only called me back to have dinner with you?” The older male stills, hands moving to grab the other’s waist. 

“Hmm… no.” He lets out a small deep growl, “but I was trying to be polite.” Tao smirks, moving to slip his hands into the other’s robe. His hands trail over the other’s chest, eyes darkening in full-blown lust. He leans in, capturing the other male’s lips in a kiss, and pushes his hanfu from his shoulders. The siren’s hands move all over the other’s skin. Touching and groping with need, he can feel the energy of the other and he is dying to get more of it. 

Soon enough the larger male shoves him back onto the floor, dominating the kiss and pinning the siren’s hands above his head. His own hands move over the other's clothed body, removing the clothes carefully as if he is unwrapping a present. He nips the siren’s lips and pulls back. Eyes dark as he stares down at the beautiful golden skin. Watching the siren’s chest heave and lips part. He bends back down, sucking hard on the other’s neck, one hand trailing over his skin, stopping at the nipples to tug them. 

He is delighted when he hears a loud whimper in response. A smirk curling on his lips as he moves down farther. Nipping along the skin before latching his lips on a nipple and sucking hard. The siren cries out, arching up under him. 

“Kris!” Tao mewls, struggling against the hand that pins him to the floor. He’s never been dominated quite like this before. And he must admit it is thrilling. The other seems to know each spot to touch to pull a string of moans from the smaller male. Resulting in the Siren being a panting mess.  
Normally he would worry only about getting the other off. But he can still feel the other’s energy, even as he is pinned to the floor. If anything the other’s desire seems to only grow stronger, crashing over Tao like the first waves of high tide. Tao whines as the other dips lower, shedding the last of their robes to the side. Kris kisses along the expanse of the siren’s body leaving small dark marks anywhere he stops to suck hard.  
Finally, he pushes the siren’s legs up and growling at the sight that awaits him. The other’s entrance is slick, almost oozing his natural lubricant. And the smell is so strong that the taller male can’t help but want a taste. So that's what he does, diving down he sucks and licks at the other’s entrance, pulling a string of moans from his chest.  
“Please!” Tao pants, “Please,” He whines needily, “I need you in me.” Kris looks up at the other, growling light at his begging. Moving up he bends down to kiss the other, one hand lining up with the other’s entrance. When he lets go of the other’s hands he pulls back to growl at him lightly. 

“Hold onto me,” he orders, hands gripping the siren’s hips and thrusting in with one hard thrust. The siren’s hands scramble to grip his shoulders, head tossing back with a loud moan. And the fast and furious pace begins. 

Soon Tao can feel the energy mounting, swirling around him like a tornado. He arches up, nails digging into the other’s back and crying out as their orgasms crash down like tidal waves. After a few moments, the older male pulls out and moves to gather some supplies to clean the siren off. 

Tao sighs and pushes himself up, gathering his clothes together and giving a small satisfied smile. He dresses carefully, watching as the other does the same thing. 

“Well,” he lets out a slight smile. “That was good.” He stands, shaking off the pain as he moves to head out. “Perhaps I’ll feed from you again.” 

Kris watches as the siren leaves, a haze in his mind as he stumbles out to pay the owner. The taller male spares one last glance for the other, feeling something inexplicable swirling in his chest. Shaking his head he turns and heads up to the inner ring. And moving farther in, towards the palace. 

The siren, on the other hand, heads outwards. Through the upper ring, the main ring, and finally through the slums and farmland of the outer ring. Making his way to the edge of a dock he strips. Folding his clothes and placing them in a small waterproof bag before diving off into the water.  
Legs molding into a tail. Popping back out of the water he reaches up, a webbed and clawed hand grabbing the bag and bringing it into the water. And with one hard thrust of his tail, he swims off to the small island just offshore. It's large enough to hold three houses, one at each side of the island, with a garden between them. 

There is a dock where boats can stop if they can get past the reef and perpetual cloud that encircles the island. A bit of magic meant to protect the sirens from those that would harm them. Ignoring the dock he swims under one of the houses, and up to the underwater cave. Head popping up he pushes up on the small door, pulling himself up and into the changing room of his house. He sets his bag aside and towels off, standing when his legs have returned to legs. 

Then he moves to pull his clothes from his bag, hanging both items up on the wall and instead pulling on a short robe. Moving through the doorway he smiles as he is greeted by his pet panda. Bending he kisses the other on his head and leads him to the garden behind his house, knowing the other can’t get past the rock wall that keeps his house separated from his sisters. Standing by the door he watches as the other moves to feed, and then heads upstairs to go to bed. Once in his room, he strips of all clothes, lying down on the bed and falling into a dreamless sleep. As he does he remains unaware of the dark shadow forming over his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Hope everyone enjoys so far!   
(If you think this is better suited for Explicit let me know I'm not sure I understand the difference between Mature and Explicit ><)


	3. Chapter 2

Mirrors are something for the rich. Expensive to make they are even more expensive to own. Tao himself has one tiny mirror, and his family didn’t pay a cent for it. His older sisters, YangMi and QinLan, had found a shattered mirror washed ashore on their beach. There wasn’t a single large piece but there were a few smaller pieces. As such, they had managed to make a set of handheld mirrors. One for each sibling. His sisters’ mates had sanded the shards down, rounding them and then helping fit them in a metal case. His sister herself had made the metal case, covering it with shards of sea glass, abalone, and mother of pearl. When Tao had received it he had spent weeks looking for the perfect bag. Finally finding a small drawstring bag made of beautiful floral silk. He had bought three of them, giving two to his sisters and saving the last for himself.   
That bag was now where his small mirror rested. And he carried it with him wherever he went, keeping it in his small purse. But do to the small size of it he could only use it to touch up his makeup and hair. Relying on the rippled surface of nearby water to check his clothes. As such he missed the dark shadow on his neck and back, hidden by both the clothes and the irregular mirrored surface.  
But as the week went on, he realized that something was wrong, for no matter how much of his power he used in his shows he couldn’t feed. The worst day was the next Friday, he had managed to go out and sing, but remained starving afterward. As he walked back to his house, he couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming need to feed. Eyes wide he broke out into a run, shedding his robes on the dock and quickly diving into the water. He made it back to his house and pulled himself up into the house.   
Drying quickly and heading up to his room. He manages to sing a little, a song designed to grab the attention of his sisters, before collapsing just inside his bedroom. He was so hungry. He could feel his body changing. Claws and webbing on his hands, ears turning into fins, eyes dark and intense, with fanged teeth and scaled skin. He was half changed, not fully able to take either shape.   
He was starving and entering a feeding frenzy. 

His sisters heard the song as soon as the words floated over the water, carried over on the ocean currents and to the small shop they own. Eyes wide they look at each other, immediately recognizing that song as a signal in distress. Leaving their mates in charge they rush to the water. Diving in and swimming over to their brother’s house.   
Once there they hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. Finding their brother crouched in the corner of his bedroom. Eyes slit and flashing gold as he hisses at them. The two girls share a look. Immediately launching into a soothing song. Moving over they carefully soothe the other, managing to make him fall asleep. As they do they spot the large mark on his neck.   
“Oh my god!” YangMi looks over the mark, “it's the beginning of a mating mark.” She whispers, QinLan lets out a large curse, hand slamming against the door.   
“We need to find his mate,” She hisses out, “otherwise he’s going to get hurt.” YangMi bites her lip and looks over at her.   
“You should go look, I’ll stay here to keep an eye on him,” she looks at the door when she hears a thud. Laughing as she sees the panda falling through the door. “And MoMo.” She giggles and moves to pet the panda’s head, herding him downstairs as QinLan heads back out through the floor hatch.   
When she arrives back at the town she tells their mates about what is happening. Together they try and think of all the places Tao has sung recently and split it up between the three of them. QinLan’s mate Xiao goes down to the Main ring, splitting it with Zhou who is YangMi’s mate. Meanwhile, QinLan goes straight to the Upper Ring. Moving through the small list of eateries that Tao has worked at.   
She makes her way to the last one on her list just as the sun begins to dip below the horizon. Finally, she arrives at Moondust. A shop owned by a couple of Koreans. She knows that Tao is friends with the owner, but she has never met him before. Stepping inside the smells of amazing food makes her stomach growl. Looking around the entrance she is soon greeted by a tall male. He’s taller than her, with a bright happy smile on his face, and dark black hair. He stops in front of her, holding a small menu.   
“Hi! Table for one?” He asks, cheerfully smiling at her, he tilts his head and looks at her. QinLan shakes her head.   
“No, I’m Zitao’s sister, and I have a few questions for the owner?” The male blinks, offering her a hand.   
“Well that’s me, Kim Jongdae but you can call me Chen.” He says with a smile, moving to lead her back to a private room. “How can I help you?” QinLan sighs, sitting carefully and leaning against a wall and looking at the other.   
“My brother sang here this week right?” Chen nods and she sighs, “Did he feed off anyone particularly?” She asks softly, “He’s not been able to feed all week and he’s going into a frenzy.” Chen’s eyes widen and he lets out a curse. Running a hand through his hair he lets out a loud sigh and looks back at her.   
“He did… but he’s not gonna be easy to get to. And if you are implying what I think you are-” She nods, confirming his worst thought. “Then we are screwed,” He mutters, “he fed off of Kris.”   
QinLan gives him a look of confusion. The wolf sighs and stands, offering her a hand and pulling her with him. He leads them out onto the streets and up to the gate to the Inner Ring. Passing inside with ease.   
“Kris is the prince, he goes by Kris when he is out in public.” QinLan’s eyes widen, staring at the others back.   
“WHAT?” She screeches in shock, Chen sending her a glare as they move inside. Shushing her as they head to the palace gate. But instead of going inside they veer off, Chen leading her to a secret passage. They go inside, walking into the kitchen from behind. Chen looks around finally spying his mate and waves the other over. The other wolf walks over, confusion evident on his face.   
“Dae?” He asks, reaching out to take the other wolf’s hands, “What's up?” He asks softly, Chen sighs and motions to QinLan.   
“We have an issue. Kris let QinLan’s brother feed on him… and I think they started a bond.” The other’s eyes widen and he curses running a hand through his hair he glances around the room. Moving over to a corner he pulls down a teapot. Setting it on a tray with some snacks and filling it with hot water and tea. Coming back over he motions for the other two to follow him. Chen nods, following with QinLan close behind.   
“It’s about time for his tea, I can use this as an excuse to get you in.” The male shakes his head, “honestly I can’t believe he would do something so reckless.”  
“Really?” Chen laughs, “It’s Kris, what part is unbelievable?” The other male rolls his eyes, moving them through the secret passage. Finally, they arrive at a door, the male in front of them turns to look at them.   
“Wait here.” He orders, glancing at his mate. “You too.” He glares, “I know you’ll want to come in. But wait until I come to get you.” Chen pouts, but the other male flicks his nose, moving to head through the door. Leaving Chen sighing on the other side.   
QinLan moves forward and stands next to him, frowning and crossing her arms. Chen looks over at her and shrugs slightly. They hear a rustling on the other side and soon after the door opens up. The male poking his head back through the door and letting the other two in.   
“Come on.” He says softly, “ Kris will talk to you. But hurry, before his break is over.” They nod, heading into the room quickly, moving so that they can talk with the prince.   
QinLan blinks as she looks around the room, taking in the sight of the dark wood and soft white fabric. Then her eyes land on the prince, sitting in a corner of the room against an open door and a low table. She blinks, staring at him in shock, its obvious to her why her brother chose him as his prey that night.   
“Hello,” the prince’s deep voice cuts through the room, looking over at her, “can I help you?” He asks, standing and moving to stand in front of her.   
“Ah,” Chen moves forward, “Kris this is….”   
“QinLan,” She speaks softly, bowing slightly to the older.   
“Right,” Chen rubs his neck, “Look do you remember the siren you met earlier this week? Tao?” The male blinks, nodding slowly and looking between the three people gathered.   
“Yes? Why?” He glances, “Chen? Minseok?” The two share a glance and the second male sighs.  
“Kris… It would seem you started a bond with the siren… and he has entered a feeding frenzy.” Minseok speaks softly, moving forward to the prince. “QinLan is his sister and has been searching for the person who began the bond with her brother…” Minseok looks at QinLan, motioning for her to move forward. Slowly she does, hands clasped nervously in front of her.   
“Your highness…” She says softly, “I know it is bold of me to ask you but… would you please come with me? My brother is very ill and needs to feed. He hasn’t fed all week and if it goes much longer he will die.” Her voice shakes, “I know the bond can be broken, and that is within your rights to do so, but if you do that while he is in this state he will die… I beg you…” She whispers, “please save my brother.” 

It takes a while to get Kris out of the palace. Minseok and Chen leave, splitting up and moving to make a distraction. In that period QinLan leads Kris back out through the tunnels. The following directions were given to her by Minseok. Finally, they make it out into the Inner City. They run in silence, with QinLan leading the prince through the city and to the oceanfront. It's obvious to her that the prince has never been out so far.   
She is confused about this whole situation, but right now she doesn’t care that the other is the prince. All that matters is that her brother is sick. Coming to the edge of the cock she frowns and looks at the prince. Looking him over she sighs. They would need a boat to get close to the island because there was no way the prince could swim there in this form, and him shifting would be too obvious. Looking around she spots a small rowboat, used to save people from drowning. Moving she unhooks it from the dock and climbs in, carefully rowing it over and reaching up to help the prince into the boat.   
“I can swim, you know,” he huffed, causing QinLan to roll her eyes.   
“Perhaps,” she sighs, “But have you ever swam in open waters? Against the current and with wildlife? Near a reef and fighting siren magic? It would be hard enough if you were in your dragon shape, your highness, but like this? No chance.” She begins to move them to the island, using her magic to carry them there. “Besides, I don’t have a large enough bag to carry all our clothes. And if you shifted it would attract too much attention. This is the safest way.”   
He looks at her, like he is considering everything she said, and slowly nods. He seems to sink into himself in thought and QinLan can’t help but wonder about how he was raised. He listens more than most dominant’s she has met. But at the same time, it doesn’t seem healthy, the way he was kept. Turning her attention back to the water she shakes off any thoughts. Using the waves to carry them to the dock near Tao’s house. Carefully she hops onto the dock and ties the boat in place. Looking at the prince as he steps out she frowns, a thought crossing her mind.   
“You… be prepared, Tao won’t look the same as how he did when you saw him earlier this week.” She says softly, looking over at the prince. He blinks, looking up at her, a strange look crosses his face before he nods. She watches him for a moment longer before nodding herself and turning to head to the house. When they near the garden she lets out a laugh at the sight that awaits her.   
Tao’s pet panda cub is sitting by the door, a sad and forlorn look on his face. He looks up when she gets close, crying out and reaching up for a hug. Cooing she bends down to hug him and kiss his head. Moving to pick a stalk of bamboo and offering it to the cub. Rubbing his fur she leads Kris inside and up the stairs. Once they make it to Tao’s room they run into YangMi. The other girl looks up from where she sits on the floor. Her eyes flicker to the two of them and she walks from the room to talk.   
“JieJie is this-”   
“This is Kris,” QinLan interrupts, “I don’t know if they intend to keep the mark. But for now, we need him to help heal Tao.” YangMi’s eyes flicker slightly before she nods and looks at the prince.   
“I am YangMi,” she says softly, “I have Taozi calmed for now but once we leave the spell will break. If you are ready, I will let you into the room but I need you to be prepared. His frenzy will be intense the moment he opens his eyes and he will attack.” Kris squares his shoulders and takes a small breath, giving a smile he nods.   
“I am ready ma’am.” He says softly, “I’ll take care of your brother.” YangMi looks at QinLan and nods, letting the prince into the room and heading out through the garden. When they head out they take the panda with them, moving the panda to one of their houses and swimming back to the city to find their mates. 

When Kris enters the room he is first struck by just how plain it is. He supposes this might be normal, but he is far too used to the palace to know. The second thing he notices is the siren collapsed on the bed. The other still looks like the siren he slept with that one night. But there are a few drastic differences. His skin is the same golden bronze color but now studded with a mixture of blue and green scales. His ears have changed, stretching and morphing into long teal fins. His hands and feet are now webbed and clawed, and his hair is scattered with an array of long thin strands of fins.   
Overall it changes the other's appearance enough that he looks almost monstrous. It startles the taller male slightly but he still moves closer. Drawn nearer to the other like a moth to a flame. He inches closer and closer, finally sitting on the edge of the bed. Hand reaching out to touch the other's face. When it lands on the other’s skin his eyes flash open. With long thin pupils and green iris, his mouth opens in a slight hiss before he realizes who it is sitting on the bed.   
The siren blinks, eyes flickering as he leans into the touch on his cheek. A small rumbling sound working its way through his chest as he moves onto the taller males lap. Kris is entranced by the other's movements. Eyes wide as he watches the other slink his way into his arms. It’s amazing. The siren blinks at him, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss.   
Their lips slide together, eyes fluttering shut as the energy begins to swirl around them. Kris nips the sirens lips lightly, tugging and pulling until the other’s mouth falls open in a gasp. He slips his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss more. When he finally pulls back there is a small string of saliva connecting their lips. And Tao has begun to look more human. His hands and feet have lost their webbing and claws, ears and eyes returned to normal. The only change that remains is the scattering of scales across his skin.  
Tao’s eyes flicker again, and it almost seems like the siren recognizes Kris. But quickly he latches his mouth onto the others once again. Like he is trying to suck his soul through the kiss. Which, Kris supposes, he might be. Truthfully the prince does not know how sirens feed. His knowledge of them, in general, is very slim. Carefully he wraps his arms around the other male. Sliding his hands down to cup his ass through the thin robe. When his hands squeeze the firm cheeks it earns him a moan.   
Smirking lightly he moves his lips down, kissing and sucking along the other’s skin. Careful to avoid the scaled patches and instead moving to mark the skin that remains. Soon enough the other is gasping out loud, shuddering in his arms as Kris’ lips latch around a nipple. With one harsh tug, he finally hears the other cry out.   
“Kris!” The sharp cry sends a shock through his veins, causing him to smirk lightly and look up at the male in his arms. His hair and skin have faded back to normal. Eyes blown wide with lust as he stares down at the taller male.   
“Tao,” Kris says softly, pulling away gently and reaching up to cup the other’s cheek. “How are you doing?” He asks softly, watching as the siren seems to get his bearings, eyes finally settling once again on Kris.   
“How…?” He blinks and slowly looks him over, “What’s going on?” He asks softly, blinking up at the taller with such wide-eyed innocence that you wouldn’t believe he was capable of the seduction he performed. Kris gives an amused half-smile and sits back slightly.   
“Your sisters came to fetch me.” He says softly, “it would appear we accidentally started a bond.” His eyes darken, looking down, “I apologize… I had never…” He trails off, afraid to admit the truth. “Anyway,” He moves on, “your sisters said you needed to feed, and that you could only feed from me. So they came to get me.”   
Tao blinks, seeming to take in what the other is saying. Slowly he sits up, robes slipping farther down his shoulders and only showing more of his debauched state. He hums softly and moves to nuzzle against the other’s neck. Inhaling his scent and closing his eyes. Slowly he concentrates, absorbing all he can from the scent of the other, before opening his eyes again. Looking up he leans up and cups the other’s face in his hands.   
“Take me,” He says softly, eyes dark. “I’m still hungry.” The other male's eyes flicker, worry crossing them as he looks at the siren in his arms.   
“Are you sure?” He asked softly, not sure how this will work. Tao chuckles and leans in to kiss him, sliding their lips together gently. Teasingly. Before pulling back and smirking up at the other.   
“I’m positive,” he whispers, “now take me.” He hums softly, “please?”   
And that last word, with a cute tilt of his head and a slight innocent blink, has Kris’ resistance breaking. The taller male pushes the siren down onto the bed. Their lips clashing in a harsh battle. The siren moans out, able to feel the desire rolling off of the other male in waves. His eyes roll back and he groans into the kiss, hands moving up and threading into the long white locks of hair that fall around them. The other’s hair is like a curtain, blocking them off from the world and keeping them protected.   
Tao mewls as the other rips his clothes away, panting as his lips and hands move down. It’s like they’re everywhere, caressing and touching. Groping and stroking. Driving Tao insane with need. Need so strong the siren had never imagined he would feel desire like this. Desire all his own. He cries out as the other lands on his nipples, mewling and panting as he’s teased mercilessly by the other’s tongue and teeth.   
Tao arches up, hands moving to grip at the long white hair that falls over his skin. The other sucks his nipples, teasing them until they are hard and erect. Finally, he moves down, nipping at the skin between his nipples and his cock. As he moves farther down he slips the robes off of the other's body, letting them pool beneath them on the bed. His eyes darkened with lust as he takes in the sight of the other beneath him. Golden skin coated with a thin sheen of sweat, long black hair splayed out beneath him like waves on the open sea.   
“Gorgeous,” Kris murmurs, moving back up to catch the other’s lips in a deep kiss. His hands slid down to lift the other’s legs. Tao kisses back, arms wrapping around him to grip the others back. The older male’s hands slip to grip his ass, pulling their hips together. He nips Tao’s lips, eliciting a gasp from the other. Then he pushes the other down on the bed, pushing his hips up and slipping down between his legs.   
“Kris!” Tao cries out, panting as the other moves down between his legs. The taller male hums softly and leans to nuzzle the siren's legs. Nipping at the skin he sucks a dark mark on the skin. He moves up the other’s legs, nipping and kissing at the skin until he reaches the other’s entrance. Leaning in he laps at the other’s entrance. Thrusting his tongue into the other, lapping at the slick the other produces.   
“Ah!” Tao tenses, shuddering under the other’s tongue. Kris growls slightly at the taste of the other, spreading his cheeks wide and eating him out more. “Nnn, No!” He twitches, trying to move away from the other’s tongue, but Kris holds him still. Growling deep as he opens him up with his tongue.   
Finally, the taller male works a finger into the siren as well, pulling back to lick his lips and watch the other’s entrance clench around the digit. Kris looks up and smirks at the other male, working a second digit into the other. As he thrusts two fingers into the other he leans up to kiss him. Pulling his fingers out of him he lines up and thrusts in, groaning out as he buried inside the other to the hilt.   
“Kris!” Tao mewls out, shuddering as the other thrusts into him. Clawing at the other’s back and arching up. Kris stills for a moment before growling and beginning to move. With each thrust he cries out, hands gripping the others back hard. The taller male leans down, kissing the siren harshly. As they move together Tao feels the energy swirling around them. Mounting and pulling. Driving Tao closer and closer to the edge.   
With one last thrust, Tao cries out, shuddering out and cumming, Kris’ name spilling from his lips. Kris himself growls and nips at the other’s lips, shuddering and cumming deeply inside the siren. Before the two of them collapse into a heap on the bed, exhausted and spent. 

After they have calmed down some Tao sits up, breathing deeply he blinks at the other and sighs. Slowly he moves to gather his robes around himself and stand on shaky legs, offering a hand down to the other he leads the other through his house to the backyard. Once there, he slips into the small hot spring. Tao sinks into the water, letting the heat sink into his bones and looking over at the other. One hand raises to touch his neck and looking over at the other.   
“So,” he says softly, “what are we going to do about this?” Kris looks up from the other side of the water, staring at the dark mark that blooms across his neck. Kris sighs and leans back against the edge of the pond, slowly raising a hand to pull his hair to the side and laying it on the edge of the pond.   
“Well… to start I have to tell you something.” Tao looks over at him, tilting his head curiously. “My name isn’t Kris. My name is Yifan.” Tao blinks, shock registering on his face, with wide eyes as he looks at the other.   
“Like… the prince?” He asks softly, staring at him in shock. The other looks back at him and nods slowly.   
“Yes… I never meant to create a bond between the two of us…” He says softly, “however… I don’t mind it. I am willing to try if you are.” He says softly, looking up at him. “It’s up to you if you want to break the bond between us I will. Or we can keep it.” Kris stands, moving to climb from the tub and go dry off. “I’ll be waiting inside. Take your time.” He says softly, looking back at the other.   
Tao watches as the other leaves, not sure what to do. He sinks lower into the hot springs letting the water soothe his muscles. Finally, he climbs out and grabs his robes, using them to dry off his skin. Before going inside he reaches up, grabbing a peach from the tree and pulling it off. Heading inside he moves to the kitchen. Cutting the peach open and moving to find the prince. When he does, the other is out watching the beach from his front porch.   
Tao sits next to him, offering him a bite of the peach and looking out over the waves. Watching as the clouds form and swirl overhead. They eat in silence for a few moments. Before Tao sighs and finally looks over at the other.   
“I’ve never felt this way for anyone else,” he says softly, “I’ve always only felt the desire of the person I fed off. Not my own. But with you… it’s more than that.” He sighs softly, “I am willing to try.” He says softly, looking at the other. “I… want to try.”   
Kris listens closely, a small smile forming on his face. Slowly he reaches out and takes the other’s hand. Eating the peach together and nodding slowly.   
“We will do this together,” he smiles at him, “come with me?”   
Tao nods, standing up and together they head to the palace, after leaving a note for Tao’s sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this story!


	4. Chapter 3

They take the boat back over the ocean, with Tao moving the water easily. Carrying the boat right to the docks where he ties it in place. Once it's secure he climbs out of the boat and fixes his robes. Glad that he has changed into different ones. Kris joins him soon after, taking his hand and together they walk up the city and to the palace. Heading inside the inner city with an ease that Tao never would have been allowed on his own.   
Finally at the palace, Tao expects them to head inside the gate, but instead, they divert and turn to head down a side path. Moving to a small side door and heading inside the servant's entrance. Going inside Kris carefully sneaks the other inside to the kitchen, stealing a couple of buns from one of the tables and then leading the Siren farther inside. He tosses a grin to the head chef who yells when he sees the prince carrying the two buns in his hands.   
A few more twists and turns and they arrive at a small garden. The prince leads the siren out and over a small bridge. Pointing out a small rock garden and then a secluded section of flowers. Lastly, they arrive at a section of ponds and Tao’s eyes light up and he looks over the bridge. Smiling happily as he sees koi in them. Kris smiles and leans against the bridge, offering one of the buns to the smaller male.   
They eat their buns together, looking out at the water together. Enjoying the quiet together. Kris pushes off to take Tao back to his room when he hears the beat of wings. Kris’ eyes widen and he pulls Tao behind him, cursing under his breath as he looks up at the two dragons descending down from above. Tao stares up from behind the other male, having never seen a dragon before.   
“Shit,” Kris mutters, “be prepared.” He mutters, “this isn’t gonna go well.” Tao tenses and watches as the two beasts land across from them. One is large and white, magnificent and beautiful, like snow. The other is silver, like molten moonlight and glistening in the sun, smaller than the other dragon. Tao watches as they settle in the large courtyard, settling down and then shimmering. Tao watches with wide eyes as they shift back, a group of maids rushing out to help the two dress.   
Once they are dressed, they turn to move over, the taller male looks more like his son. With the same long white hair but darker skin. He has a larger build and is obviously the dominant, whereas the other is more slender with long silver hair and pale white skin. The smaller male moves forward, eyes dark and Tao gulps.   
“Mother, Father,” Kris greets them and tilts his head, holding Tao’s hand tightly. “Welcome home,” he says softly, “You’re back early.” He looks up at them, “I wanted to introduce you to someone…”   
“What. Did. You. Do.” Kris winces as his mother crosses his arms and glares at him. Kris raises a hand, trying to calm his mother and his father steps in as well.   
“BooJae,” His father coos, “I’m sure there is an explanation for all of this.” He coos to his wife, sending a glance back at his son.   
Kris sighs and moves forward, letting go of Tao’s hand and moving to intervene between his parents and the siren. He looks back at the other and motions for the other to come a little closer. Finally speaking and motioning between the two sets of people.   
“Baba, mama this is Zitao.” He motions to the other one, “Zitao this is my mother and father. Emperor Jung Yunho and Empress Kim Jaejoong.” He says softly, looking back at his parents. “Mama, baba… I started a bond with Zitao... And we have decided we would like to honor it.”   
“You what?” Jaejoong’s eyes widen, moving forward in anger. “Wu Yifan!” Yunho moves to try and calm the other down, holding the other close and tight. Yunho looks up at his son, not sure what to do, he knows his wife has already begun an arranged marriage with another country.   
“And Zitao is… what exactly?” He asks softly, wondering what kind of creature has his son so entranced. Kris winces, glancing over at the other before looking at his parents.   
“A siren.” He says softly, causing his mother to scream out.   
“NO!” And start to curse, as that happens Tao winces, turning to dive into the ponds, remembering that Kris said they led to underwater caverns. Fleeing to get away from everything that is happening behind him.   
Tao sheds his hanfu onto the flat rock next to the pond, diving into the pond in hopes that it really does connect to others in the estate. He hears Kris’s voice behind him but spares it no thought, just diving deeper and deeper underwater. Heading for where he sees the connecting ponds. He’s relieved when he sees that the ponds connect into a large section of underwater caves.   
Moving through the caves he even seems to recognize some of them. Brow furrowing he lets out a high pitched chirrup, the easiest sound to make in this form. Listening he pays attention to the reverberations that move back through the caverns. Heading deeper and deeper until he finds a smaller tunnel. Turning he angles himself and swims down it, wiggling until he angles up. Plunging up and- surfacing in an underwater cavern with an air pocket. Eyes wide he looks around this sanctuary.   
He recognizes it from his father's paintings. It's a siren birthing chamber, specifically in a small inland sea between his house and the palace. The ponds connect deeper than he thought. Turning in a circle he sees a few ledges, swimming over and looking along them. The cave is lit by a series of underwater minerals. Each glowing with natural lights. His eyes absorb the light and reflect it in their own way. Its something his species is best at. Looking along the ledges he sees a few candles and seashells. But what really catches his attention are two large ledges. One is obviously the birthing ledge. With blankets and pillows to make it safer and more comfortable, but also close enough to the water that the newborns can be safely born.   
The second ledge holds a large chest. Made of a dark wood that was finished with a shiny resin to protect it from the saltwater and fish. It had a bronze lock but there’s no keyhole. Moving to pull himself up onto the ledge he leans closer to look at it. Eyes furrowing he takes note of the engravings on the wood and bronze. A series of musical notes and embedded seashells. An idea comes to mind and slowly he starts to sing.   
Not a siren’s song. But a childhood lullaby his father sang to him. The metal glows, warm and bright and soon he hears a click. Reaching out with shaking hands he opens the chest. Looking inside he blinks back tears. Slowly moving through the items placed inside. There are a few small paintings made by his mother. From her travels as a pirate to their life together as a mated couple. Then there are three pouches of money, one for each of the children. A few seashells that he is sure his sisters will love. Some knives that their mates will love and put to good use. And lastly, a necklace that he removes from the chest.   
The necklace is of a merman, one hand reaching up to connect to a thin chain while the other trails behind him. The body and hair seemed to be made of melted gold, with thin swirls connecting the hands giving an illusion of water trailing. The tail was a large chunk of abalone shell and scattered in the gold were a few small chips of sapphire and garnet crystals. Tao holds his breath as he holds the necklace in his hands. Slowly opening the note and reading what his father had written there.   
Tao,  
I made this for your mother as our mating present. I now leave this for you. My hope is that you may pass this to your mate when you confirm your marks. This was made from our first gold we earned together, not from your mother's travels as a pirate, but from our honest living. I hope this brings you the happiness it brought your mother and me.   
Your father  
Tao’s eyes blur with tears as he clutches the necklace to his chest. Hiccuping lightly and closing his eyes to breathe deeply. It’s then that he hears a splash behind him. Eyes opening he whirls and stares in shock at a large white dragon behind him. Tensing he pushes back on the ledge and then watches as the dragon shimmers and changes, breath coming out in a large whoosh when the dragon turns into Kris. The other male looked around curiously before swimming over to the ledge as well and climbing up next to him.   
“Wow, I knew we had some caverns underneath us but this… this is far out and deep… how did you get here so fast?” Tao blinks before letting out a watery laugh and giving him an amused look. Clearing his throat it takes him a moment before he can speak.   
“Siren.” He reminds the other with a grin, “I’m a fast swimmer.” He shrugs, “and I can use a little bit of echolocation. I heard a really big cavern and thought… that it would be the safest place to hide.” He says softly, looking away from the other. There’s a moment of silence and then Kris takes his hand.   
“Hey,” he whispers, “I’m sorry about that. My mom… is old fashioned about some things. Dad not so much and he wants to try and calm mom down but…” He runs a hand through his, somehow still dry hair. “Supposedly they had set up an arranged marriage with a submissive prince from Korea who is supposed to be arriving soon.” He looked down, the other hand clenching on his lap.   
“Oh,” Tao says softly, looking down at the water.   
“I’m so sorry.” Kris whispers, “I had no idea…” He shakes his head, “They never tell me anything.” He muttered in annoyance, looking back at the other he bites his lip. “If you want, we can dissolve the bond… I don’t want to ask you to put up with this…” He lets out an unamused laugh, “I’m not even sure what it is at this point. Royal marriages are frequently confusing… concubine… second wife… no matter what it is it’s not pleasant.”   
Tao’s stomach churns, and he’s not sure if it’s from the terms or the idea of losing the other. He bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood. The taste of iron shocking him enough that he shakes his head. Looking up he takes a shuddering breath and licks his lip before finally speaking.   
“If it will make your mother happy for me to be the second wife or a concubine fine. But I will be your mate.” His eyes go hard, “No one else will get that place. I won’t let them. There is something inside me screaming that I am meant to be yours… and you are meant to be mine.” He looks up and squeezes the other’s hand, trying to reassure the other.   
Kris leans to wipe his lip and rest their heads together. Enjoying the quiet for a few moments and closing their eyes. They rest for a moment before taking a breath and parting. Kris looks around the room and finally asks a question.   
“So what is this place?” He looks at the chest next to Tao, “And what's that?” Tao smiles slightly and lets out a small laugh.   
“This is a siren birthing chamber.” He smiles, “My father and mother’s birthing chamber to be exact.” he picks the chest up and pulls it onto his lap, “and this is my father and mother’s chest. My mother was a pirate and when she left she made a chest to put things from their new life in. They sealed it so only our family could open it. It has gifts for all of us. Seashells, paintings, money… and… something my father left for me to give to my mate as a mating gift. He made it for mom… thought it would only be fair for me to give to my mate as I was the next male siren in the family.”   
Kris smiles and chuckles softly, nodding and looking at him as he explains. At the end, he perks up but Tao laughs and shakes his head. Closing his hand around the necklace and holding it close to his chest.   
“No, no, no!” He laughs at him, “it's for when we finalize the bond.” He smiles, “I’ll give it to you then. That’s when mating gifts are exchanged for sirens. “ Kris blinks and looks at him, tilting his head and smiles at him.   
“Is that a tradition I should know about? I don’t know much about a lot of other creatures. I bug a lot of my other friends at the palace for information on them.” He grins at the other, causing Tao to laugh.   
“Well Sirens, and Mermaids as well now that I think about it, love to collect shiny objects. So a long time ago the tradition arose that to confirm mates we would give each other something to show we were mated. This was before mating marks, of course. Necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets… sometimes decorations for our tails and fins.” He shrugs, “we kept the tradition anyway.” He chuckles, shrugging and smiling. He sighs and leans back, “any way we should be heading back up… can you help me carry this backup?”  
Kris smiles and nods, shifting and diving into the water which causes a large laugh to fall from Tao’s lips. The dragon pokes his head back up, watching Tao close the crate and passes it to him. Diving back into the water they head out, swimming together in a kind of race. Laughter spilling from the siren’s lips as they arrive back to the surface. Each heading up to a separate pond.   
When Tao surfaces he pulls himself up onto the stone slab, hidden behind the bushes and bridge. Leaning back he sighs and lets the sun heat his scales, waiting to dry off naturally. He pulls his robes closer, so he can dress as soon as possible. He hears the splash of the other surfacing. And a thunk of the chest hitting stone. Then there’s the sound of people rushing forward, probably helping Kris get dressed.  
Tao curls in on himself, waiting for silence to dawn as people go inside. Instead, the voices get louder and he pulls the robes over his scaled tail, tensing as the bushes part. Eyes landing on a couple of servants and Kris he lets out a small breath. Kris motions for the servants to hand him a couple of towels and he dries off, moving to stand and pull his robes on. Stepping forward to take Kris’ hands and giving him a small smile.   
“Hi.” Kris smiles, “Your chest was taken to my room. We can have it taken to your sisters' shop if you want.” Tao nods and takes a breath. Kris rubs a circle on his hand. “We can go talk to my dad. Mom should be… off flying for now. It’s how he calms down.”   
Kris leads Tao inside, Tao looks around as he is led into a section of the castle he has yet to see. Guards walking around the halls and a set of large doors with large bronze door handles in the shape of dragons. They open inwards, revealing more guards and a set of large thrones. Two center and a few set to the side. The head guard stands next to the two largest thrones and Tao blinks in shock as he notices that the other is a submissive. Pale blonde hair and large doe-like eyes, with the softest and palest skin Tao has seen.   
Kris’ father is sitting on one of the two large thrones, the other is empty. But whereas they were expecting to meet the king and properly introduce themselves instead they see a couple of people standing off to the side. One is obviously a personal guard, some kind of spirit from his appearance, and a dominant. Whereas the other is a submissive and dressed like a prince. When he sees Kris coming in his eyes light up and he rushes over, pushing Tao aside and hugging him.   
“Yifan!” He lets out a giggle as Tao falls to the floor, the other’s guard moving over to help the siren up. As he does Tao notices that the guard seems just as upset as Tao is. The guard looks away and gathers himself before moving to peal the prince off of Kris. The other is blinking in shock before moving to Tao’s side and taking his hand.   
“Kyuhyun! I wasn’t expecting you so soon,” He shoots a look to Tao, squeezing the siren’s hand to try and reassure him.   
The other prince stops his guard from fussing after him and rolls his eyes at him. Huffing when the guard clears his throat. Turning he moves and bows politely to Kris. Hanfu moving out elegantly behind him and eyes fluttering in a flirtatious move.   
“My apologies, and greetings to you prince Yifan of China. I am honored to be your fiance.” He stands, and then his eyes catch sight of Tao, and his face twists into an ugly frown. “And who is this?” He moves forward, sniffing slightly and his face twists more. “A siren?” He sneers, looking at Tao with disdain. Kris frowns in response and wraps his arm around Tao’s shoulder.   
“Tao will be my mate and second wife. You may be my political wife and arrangement but Tao and I will be mates.” He says firmly, eyes darkening slightly, “just because he is a siren doesn’t mean he is a lesser creature, and you will treat him with the respect he deserves as my mate. Ok?”   
Kyuhyun’s eyes flash and he huffs, bowing before whirling and storming off, his guard bows and follows him. Leaving the royal family in silence. Yunho sighs and steps off of his throne, moving down and over to his son. He motions for the head guard to walk with him. Stopping in front of his son he gives a small smile and looks over at Tao.  
“Hello, Zitao, my apologies for my wife… and for Kyuhyun. I had no idea what Jaejoong had planned. And I am sorry you will only be the second wife… this is a very unfortunate situation. But I am very glad to have met you, and I am glad the two of you have found each other and decided to try and work this out.” Tao bows slightly when the other first comes over and looks up to the end of his speech. Nodding he smiles and clears his throat before speaking.   
“It's alright, I understand.” He says softly, “I just want to be Yifan’s mate. That's all I want… I feel it inside me. And if that means being the second wife then so be it.” Yunho looks at him and gives him a small smile. He looks him over as if something just clicked into place. Reaching out he takes Tao’s hand and squeezes it.   
“You already convinced me. It may take more time to convince Jae… but I think he will come around.” He smiles slightly, “I’m gonna go look for him.” He waves, leaving the guard behind. Once he is gone the guard looks over and smiles. Looking at Kris with teasing in his eyes.   
“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your future mate?” The other teases, tilting his head, golden hair falling over his shoulder. Kris laughs and pulls Tao close to his side and waved a hand between the two of them.   
“Zitao this is Luhan. My best friend and head of the royal guard. Luhan this is Zitao. My to be mate.” He smiles at them.   
Tao smiles and gives the other a small bow. He flicks his eyes over the other, curiosity burning inside him. Biting his lip as he straightens he tilts his head curiously.   
“May I ask…” he trails of curiously, “I mean… well, you are a submissive right” He’s a bit shy to ask this of the other. But the other male’s face just splits into a wide grin and he laughs. Head throwing back but the laugh is soft and tinkling, like the sounds of the wind through the forest. Tao blinks, his face stretching into an unsure smile. Soon the other stops and steps forward, pulling the Siren into a happy hug.   
“Oh I like you,” he grins and steps back, “yes, I am a submissive. But I am a bit more complex than that.” he grins at him, linking their arms and winking back at Kris. “I’m borrowing your mate.” He teases the other, “payback because you skipped out on afternoon work.” he waves his hand at the prince and leads Tao off on another path. The siren sends a look back at the prince, who just shrugs with a small smile, before disappearing the opposite way.   
Tao blinks slightly and turns to look back the way he is walking. Looking down at his arm linked with the male next to him. As they walk people part for them. Guards, servants, teachers, and even nobility. It is as if there is something about this small unassuming male that makes the others all weary. Tao is even more curious about the other. A submissive who wields this much power over others. He knew of a few who existed like this.   
Royalty were the first to spring to mind. Followed quickly by legendary creatures. Creatures he had only heard tellings of in stories. He looks as they walk, finally moving past the palace to a deck at the back. Once there the other male lets go of his arm and slings himself over the rail with ease. Sitting on the wood, his dark brown and green robes fall down and he looks over the forest at the back of the palace. Tao moves forward slowly, stopping next to the other’s side and looking up at him.   
The setting sun reflects on his hair, gold shifting into russet. His eyes darkening as well. Its as if the other’s appearances darkens completely. All but his skin which grows even more translucent. A scattering of freckles stretching out like stars across his face. Tao watches entrances as the other reaches out, and birds fly past. Luhan’s face smiles, a kind and gentle movement before he looks over at Tao.   
“Tell me Zitao, what do you know of Japanese myth?” He asks softly, tilting his head as he looks down at the younger male. Tao blinks, mildly taken aback by that question. He racks his mind for what he can remember, brow furrowing slightly before he comes up with an answer.   
“I know about ayakashi and yokai.” He says softly, “spirits and such... “ he shrugs, “Uhm the things that spring to mind are creatures like tengu and kitsune and oni.” He looks up at the other. “Why?”   
Luhan lets out a soft chuckle, leaning back against a pillar that supports the roof. He hums softly and folds his hands on his lap. Before tilting his head back and answering the other.   
“That is perhaps a very basic understanding of one type of Japanese creature.” He says softly, “Ayakashi are lesser spirits for the most part. And while some classify all Japanese creatures under the same umbrella term we are not all equal. Some of us are not really Japanese at all. They are just the ones to understand us the best.” He shrugs his shoulders lightly, “one of these creatures is the forest spirit. There are a few of us in the world. One for each section. And in ways, we are similar, a deer-like creature that changes depending on the time of day. During the day we are the spirit of life and rejuvenation. At night we are the spirit of death and destruction.”   
He smiles and Tao can see for the first time why the other’s might be afraid. But for some reason, the siren isn’t. Instead, he moves closer, tilting his head curiously. He leans against the wood of the rail and listens as the other looks out at the forest.   
“Because of what I am people hold many misunderstandings,” Luhan says softly, “Yifan was the first non-legendary creature to understand me.” He looks over at Tao, “to listen.” he says gently, “I am not all-powerful. I just am different. And unfortunately many fear that which they cannot understand.”   
Tao’s eyes go sad, understanding in them that many others would not understand. Luhan gives him a small smile and reaches to take his hand. They hold each other’s hand and Tao smiles up at the other submissive. After a moment Luhan climbs down and they link arms again, walking back into the palace. As the last rays of sun fade Tao fully sees Luhan’s change. His hair is now as silver as the queens had been, skin so translucent you can see the dark blue of his veins. The stars that dance in his freckles spread all over his skin and his eyes seem like deep pools of molten gold and silver. Sitting in his hair are now two large antlers where earlier there had been at most small stubs. His robes have faded from earthy tones to midnight blues and silvers. With a golden belt and sword at his side.   
Whereas before people moved from their path they now find people actively avoiding them. Only a few other people seem to get close to them. And Tao frowns, upset and understanding rolling through his veins as he witnesses this.   
“Being a siren everyone thinks I sleep with all that I feed on,” he says softly, just loud enough for the other to hear. Luhan’s hand tightens on his arm, showing that he does. “But that's not how it works. I can pull out your desire. Whatever that is, if its to do better in a craft then its that. If its to be loved then I can feel that desire. If its how hungry you are I will feel that. And sometimes it is your desire for the flesh. But we train hard so that we won’t need to feed and kill our prey so that we can get by with just singing to people around us and feeding on the energy of the crowd. We don’t want to sleep with everyone who comes our way. We aren’t sluts.” He looks at the other from the corner of his eyes, “but people often misunderstand.”   
Luhan’s lips quirk upward some, into a small smile that says he understands what the other meant. And they finish walking towards the prince’s rooms. But when they get there Tao can sense that something is wrong. His eyes darken and he tenses next to the other male. There’s the smell of something rancid, like desire that’s been soured.   
Looking at the floor he sees a scrape by the door and a small bit of torn fabric by the corner. His breath hitches and he reaches out. Heart leaping into his throat at the worry of what he will find on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh! Hop you all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

The door refuses to open and Luhan shares a look with Tao. Motioning for the siren to step back Luhan hails another guard and the two shove the door open. Finally, it slides open with a heavy push, cracking the frame slightly. When it pushes open the two step aside enough for Tao to push his way past, the siren’s eyes slit in anger at the sight that greeted him.   
Kris is collapsed on the bed, almost deathly pale with dark purple veins on his chest. Robes stripped to the side and mouth parted. Tao can see a liquid dripping from his lips and an overturned tea set on the side. Perched over the dragon is the submissive prince from earlied, obviously in the process of drugging Kris.   
Tao lets out an unearthly screech and jumps over at him, hauling the other submissive off of Kris and clawing at him. He shrieks instead of singing, scales popping up on his face as he pulls the other down and away from his mate. Luhan and the other guard manage to separate them. Luhan calming Tao down and the other guard pulling the other prince from the room.   
Tao growls, a dark and murderous sound and moves to kneel next to Kris protectively. He hisses in anger and looks over at Luhan as the other comes closer. The other submissive raises his hands, placating at him.   
“Hey, it's ok. I’m gonna take the poison out of here and get some medicine for Kris. Which will take a little for me to figure out what the antidote is. I’ll send Chanyeol- the other guard back- to fix the door and watch out for you two outside.” He says softly, “take care of Kris, ok?”   
Tao nods, moving to climb onto the bed and slide the covers up over him. He sits next to the prince on the bed and takes his hand. Eyes flickering to the door protectively. Luhan picks up the tea set carefully, mopping up the tea with a cloth to absorb the liquid and then leaving the room. Once he is gone Tao settles down and starts to sing, a soft lullaby building up from his chest and swirling through the room.   
Soon Chanyeol comes back and slides the door back into place with a little help. Tao can see the other stop in front of the door and the siren settles next to his mate. Holding his hand tightly and singing softly. The lullaby is a healing song, meant to wake those who have been hurt. And protect the injured. Its all Tao can do for now.   
The siren is on high alert, tensed as he waits. Just repeating the same lines over and over. Soon enough there is a knock on the door and he looks over at the door. Stopping the song long enough to call out.   
“Enter,” and then singing again to his mate. Soon the door creeks open. Luhan steps in, moving over with a small tray. Coming over he stops next to him and sets the tray down, stepping back to not be seen as a threat to the other.   
“This should help with the poison. You need to mix it with the tea and pour it down his throat. He needs one cup every two hours.” He says softly, “Then you should wipe down his brow and keep him warm under the blankets, ok?” Tao nods, moving to take the tray and start mixing the first glass. “Don’t mix up more than one cup at a time. It can dilute the medicine too much.” Tao’s eyes flicker up and he nods. Luhan steps back, moving to let the other be. Pausing by the door he looks up.   
“Watching from the doorway as Tao pours tea down the other’s throat and then begins to wipe off his brow. Moving to layer more blankets over him and lay down next to him. The song falling from his lips again. Luhan shakes his head before thinking of something and speaking up from the doorway.   
“I’ll send Minseok up with some food for the two of you. Something easy to eat like congee and buns and fruit.” He says softly, “ok?” Tao looks over and gives a small nod, watching as Luhan leaves, slipping the door shut the rest of the way.   
Hours pass, with Tao repeating the process and slowly stopping the song when his voice grows weak. Eventually, Luhan comes up with food and tea for Tao. Stopping to set it next to the siren he settles the tray next to him on the bed and lets the other eat. Waiting for the other to finish what he can so he can take the dishes away.   
Tao eats two buns and some congee and fruit. Drinking a small pot of tea. Finally, he settles down next to his mate again. Laying his head next to the other and locking their fingers together. He sings softly and lays their heads together. Another couple hours pass and he gives the other the next dose. And then, he hears something outside.   
Loud noises and sounds getting nearer to the door. Tao tenses and turns, growling as the door slams open. His eyes slit and claws come out as the doors open. At the door is the queen, and the prince from earlier and Tao lets out a loud shriek. Hissing at the sight of the other prince who hurt Kris.  
“Get him out of here!” He hisses angrily.   
“How dare you!” The prince puffs his chest up and the queen steps into the room. Moving to get closer and Tao growls.   
“NO.” He glares, “HOW DARE YOU.” He growls, climbing from the bed and stalking closer. Like an angry predator. He hisses in anger, “Luhan and I come in here to find Kris poisoned and you overtop of him. Ready to what? Undo the bond we had begun to form? HOW DARE YOU. How dare you hurt him like that. How dare you act like such a petty bitch!”   
The queen steps between them, eyes flashing as he looks between the two of them. Tao glares at the queen, growling lowly in his chest.   
“And you! I know you may not like me but how dare you bring him back here!” He hisses, “If you don’t trust me, trust the captain of your guard.” He motions to Luhan who is at the door, “Ask him. Ask Chanyeol. They were here when I found Kris like this! And I will be the second wife sure. But I WILL be Kris’ mate. And Kyuhyun will not take that from me.” He glares, “NOW LEAVE!”  
There is dead silence, with Jaejoong wavering between wanting to speak and not knowing what to say. The queen steps back. And Kyuhyun’s guard moves to grab him by the arm and pulled him back. As they move to the door Tao hears something behind him.   
“T...Tao?” And the siren whirls, eyes wide as he stares at Kris on the bed. The dragon’s eyes are open, glazed and blinking up at him in confusion. “What…?” Tao lets a broken sob fall from his chest and runs over, jumping up onto the bed and huffing Kris close. The dragon wraps an arm around the other. Rubbing his back as he blinks at the gathered people in the doorway in confusion.   
There is a moment of silence and then the door slides shut. Tao’s sobs filling the silence as he clings to Kris. Holding the other close and clinging to him tightly. 

The dragon falls back asleep and Tao does too. When Tao wakes he is in a different room. One with bars across the door and a cold pallet on the ground. Tao scrambles up, confusion and anger boiling in his veins. But he feels weak as well. Looking up a small window opens in the door and the queen looks through the window. Something is off about the other's eyes. And Tao isn’t sure what it is. But something is wrong. The queen makes a face and shakes his head.   
“Sirens,” he sneers, “nothing more than sluts. Just as bad as succubi and incubi.” He sneers, “and yelling at the queen and a prince.” He glares down at the other, “you’ll do best to stay in here until you’ve learned your lesson.” And he snaps the door back into place, leaving Tao closed in and cold.   
The siren scrambles along the cold floor. Looking around for something that he can use to get out. He finds a small thin pallet on the floor and an even thinner blanket. Other than that there is nothing in the room. No lights, no heat, and no food. The siren shivers and curls up on the pallet, wondering what happened to the queen. 

Kris wakes alone on his bed, and something feels wrong inside him. Looking around he frowns and slowly sits up. Wincing as he feels a sharp pain in his chest over his heart. Reaching up with his opposite hand he rubs at the spot and blinks slowly. It finally dawns on him what is wrong. The siren is not next to him.   
Brow furrowing he shifts in the bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubs at his chest and looks down. A small red webbing is stretched across his chest over his heart, and his mouth drops open. He recognizes that symbol from the few bond-breaking ceremonies he has seen. And the pain made it more obvious what had happened.   
Someone had tried to forcefully break the bond that Tao and he had begun. There were reasons that bonding marks were only broken with both parties' consent. Between the physical and emotional pain that it brought to them it wasn’t something lightly done. And to be done without the parties' consent just made the pain worse, it was as if you were ripping the heart out with a knife and poisoning it right there.  
Kris winces hard, rubbing at the mark and slowly staggering to his feet as he tries to think. His mind flashes back to when he first woke a few hours earlier. He remembers Tao yelling and the smell of medicine on his nightstand. Glancing down he sees the white paper and tea set that confirms he had been given medicine. Which makes him even more sure someone had been trying to forcefully remove their bond. And while there was no mark on the dragon to see, that didn’t mean he felt any less of the pain.   
Kris staggers over to the door, shifting his robes up onto his chest to try and cover the mark. He makes it to the door and frowns, seeing the slight bend at the base of the door. Moving he wiggles it enough to open it. Looking outside his frown deepens as he notices no guards outside. And he could swear that he remembers Luhan and Chanyeol being in his room earlier. He moves down the hall, clinging against the sturdier inside wall.   
He can hear people coming as he makes it partway down the wall, and something doesn’t feel right. Pressing a knot in the wall he opens a secret passage, slipping in and peeking out through the slot. Looking out he sees his mother walk by, watching as Jaejoong walks by. Something is wrong with his mother, like a blue-black tinge to his skin and purple in his eyes. He also sees Kyuhyun clinging to his mother’s arm and feels a sinking in his stomach.   
Turning he slips the door shut behind him and heads down the hallway, moving through the inner servants' passage until he finds another door. Opening it he peeks out, relieved when he sees it’s just the tailor’s room. Looking around the room, his eyes locked on a small figure in the corner of the room, furiously scribbling on a notebook Clearing his throat Kris calls out for the other.   
“Baekhyun!” The small male jumps, whirling around on his stool and looking around the room. The other finally notice Kris and gasps, moving from the stool and hurrying over. Leaving behind a scattered mess of papers and pencils on the ground. The dainty brunette wolf hurries over to the door, trailing scraps of fabric behind him.   
“Prince Yifan!” He hisses, pushing the other inside and following behind him, “are you ok?” he asks worriedly, eyes flickering over the other and then peaking back out the door behind him. Kris leans against the wall and winces slightly as his chest hurts again. He huffs and shakes his head.   
“Not really,” he looks at the other, “whats going on? Where is Tao? And what’s happened with my mother. Something seems wrong.” He hisses at the other, watching Baekhyun closely. The submissive sighs and pushes them farther inside, shutting the door behind him.   
“I’m not sure. It was quiet for a while earlier,” Baekhyun says softly, “then your mother had some of the royal guard sent to the portal… something about Yixing and Junmyeon signaling? But then it went quiet again.” He shakes his head, “but it felt off… then your mom and prince Kyuhyun started walking through and they seemed really close. The king has been busy all day and I haven’t heard anything about your to be mate in hours.”   
Kris let out a curse under his breath. Leaning against the wall he looks at the other and sighs softly. Looking up at Baekhyun he rubs his arm, thinking hard before he moves to speak again.   
“Have you seen Changmin?” He asks softly, looking over at the other. Baekhyun frowns in confusion. Finally speaking after a moment of thought.   
“Who’s Changmin?” He asks softly, looking over at the prince. Kris sighs and pushes off of the wall.   
“Kyuhyun’s personal guard.” He says softly, “He’s the only one who can keep Kyuhyun under control. “ Baekhyun blinks and looks up, thinking before shaking his head.   
“No, I don’t think I’ve seen him recently…” He says softly, “what is he?”   
“An elemental spirit. Fire if I remember right… which means he’d be weak near water.” Kris curses and pushes off, “send Luhan a message, tell him to meet me by the lower water prisons.” He says softly, looking at the other. “I’ll need help.”  
“What?” Baekhyun squeaks, watching as the prince turns to walk back down the hallway. “Wait! Yifan! What are you going to do?” The prince just waves a hand at him, continuing his walk away from the submissive behind him. He hears Baekhyun curse and lets out a small laugh as the other moves back out of the servants' hall and into his workspace. He can hear things being tossed around and then the door shutting and he is plunged back into the quiet darkness of the hallway.   
Taking a deep breath he wraps one arm around his chest, using it to apply pressure to the mark on his chest. The other hand is firm leverage against the wall, with the prince using his senses to take a few turns through the more complex passage until he finally finds himself in a large open space. Kris sighs, pushing away from the wall and moving to a door, opening it carefully and looking out from the dimly lit room and instead at dawn over the prisons.   
Kris’ stomach churns at the sight that awaits him, the palace prisons weren’t used that often. Instead normally used just to gather information from important prisoners and keep them under tighter lock and key. They also hid the portal between the mortal plane and the spiritual plane. For the most part, it was a building of solid metal and stone. The back against the mountains and the front encircled by a river. It was the perfect place to barricade people.   
But that wasn’t where Kris was going, not yet. He wasn’t strong enough to get inside the sealed entrance on his own. Especially after being weakened by the attempt at bond breakage. Instead, he turned, staggering down the river's path and into the thickest part of the forest. As he followed the river he could hear the sound of rushing water grew louder and louder until he made his way through tree branches and into a small clearing. There in the center of a circle of trees was a tall waterfall, pouring down into a cavernous pond with sharp rocks at all sides. Two large boulders jutting up from either side of the mountain.   
They come to points resting in the center of the waterfall, where a series of enchanted chains hold the fire spirit in place. Kris lets out a curse at the sight. The other weakened from the waters raging around him and hanging limply from the wrought-iron chains. This was a cruelty no honest man deserved, and Kris had to wonder what in the world drove Kyuhyun to such madness. He knew the other prince well enough, or he thought he did, and he had never imagined the other capable of things like this.   
Moving to the edge of the water Kris sits down, there’s not much the dragon can do on his own right now. Reaching out he digs in the ground around the rocks, pulling at the dirt until he has pulled out one of the flowers that grow there. He knows that the flowers work as a barrier on this prison, but that they also can help his species with their strength. Pulling one up he grinds it in his hand and moves to rub it on his chest over the mark that is still there, knowing he shouldn’t really be on his feet yet but he still isn’t sure what is going on with his mother.   
The sun creeps higher and higher until Kris can see it above the waterfall and finally he hears the sound of the palace’s guard. Turning he lets out a relieved breath at the sight that bursts through the trees. A dark brown wolf following the large golden deer, a bright red bird flying above them in the air and a tall limber male running behind them. Kris stumbles to his feet, lifting a hand and watching as the three in animal form shift back to their human shape.   
Luhan shifts easiest, simply stepping into the sunlight and the golden beams wrapping around him to form his robes. Chanyeol is next, a more violent burst of ripping skin and bones as he bursts from between the trees, landing next to the edge of the pool on his knees and sniffing at the rocks lightly. Lastly, the Phoenix flies closer to the ground. Coming to a stop right above the last male.   
The dark elf slips his bow over his back and pulls down his bag. Tossing a set of robes to Chanyeol who moves to dress before raising the last set of robes to create a shield for the phoenix. The bird lowers his head, pressing his beak to the elf’s forehead before spreading its wings and bursting apart into flames. When the flames settle down a male has taken the shape behind the robes the elf is holding, dressing quickly before turning and moving to Kris’ side.   
“Yifan!” The phoenix hurries to the Prince’s side and the dragon winces slightly. He stumbles slightly as the other grabs his arm and moves to look over his wound.   
“Aunt Junsu,” he says softly, “I’m ok.” He whispers, looking up as the other three move over. Nodding his head at the dark elf before looking at Luhan and Chanyeol. “Can you two get Changmin down? We need him to deal with Kyuhyun.” He says softly, “and I have a feeling there is more going on than either of us know…”   
Luhan and Chanyeol share a look before looking up at the mountain. They move to talk before nodding and moving to separate. Each going to opposite sides of the waterfall and then heading up the slippery slope to where the chains are. As they do Yifan leans against one of the trees and lets his aunt work on his wound. Looking at the dark elf he gives a small smile.   
“Think you can catch him before he falls into the pond Uncle Yoochun?” He asks the elf, watching as the other moves to the edge of the pond. The dark elf looks over the trajectory and gives a small nod before looking back at the prince. Tossing over his small bag he huffs.   
“That's for Su’s clothes, they can’t get wet so you’ll need to hold it now.” He sighs, “honestly your family just attracts trouble.” Kris laughs at his uncle’s comment, wincing as the laugh pulls a bit of pain from him.   
“Don’t think Baba hasn’t told me the stories of you when you were young,” he teases the elf, watching as the Phoenix and elf share a look before they turn to look back at the water. There’s a moment of silence and then Luhan and Chanyeol are at the chains. The two look at each other and then down at the elf. There’s a beat of silence and then together they all move. The two breaking the chains at the same time and the elf moving to catch the spirit and use their momentum into the trees on the opposite side of the pond instead.   
There’s a crash as Luhan and Chanyeol hurry down the cliff, Kris leaning against his Aunt as they move over to the section where the other two had flung. Looking down the path of broken trees he peers down to look for his Uncle and the fire spirit. After a moment he sees movement, watching as the dark elf moves slowly back to them, the spirit dragged over one arm. There’s silence as Luhan and Chanyeol come to join them, Chanyeol moving to help Yoochun with the weight of the spirit.   
Then they slowly step back and move to carry the wounded spirit away from the water and back into the forest. They settle Yifan and Changmin down on the ground, the Prince watching as Junsu moves to pour an elixir down the Spirit’s throat and then they wait. A few moments pass until the other finally stirs, coughing and sputtering up water. Which makes the phoenix jump back in worry.   
Once the other has blinked away some of the grog Luhan steps in and wraps a blanket around him, moving aside enough so that Kris can speak to the spirit finally. The prince isn’t even sure how to begin at first. Moving to sit up against his own tree before finally clearing his throat and speaking to the other.   
“Changmin,” he looks at the other, “what is happening with Kyuhyun?” The fire spirit looks at the prince, blinking slowly for a moment. His hand raises to his head and that’s when they notice a small wound there. Pulsing with the same purple that Kris had seen on his own chest and his mother. Frowning he looks up at Luhan and Junsu, the two of whom share a look before moving a little closer to look. Changmin finally looks back at the prince and clears his throat.   
“I… I’m not sure entirely… things were fine in the days before we left his home. Normal. Then his father called him into a meeting… then the next day he seemed… off…” the spirit shakes his head like he can’t think of better words to describe it. “When we got here he was ok initially, and then something changed after that first meeting… when he met Zitao…” The other’s share a look, Junsu moving to give the spirit more to drink as he coughs. There’s a moment where all that can be heard is the coughing of the other and then it settles down into breathing.   
“And?” Kris asks softly, “what happened after that?” He looks worriedly, “I’m sorry but I don’t remember much…” Changmin nods and looks at the prince, trying to focus before speaking again.   
“He… he got angry, I tried to calm him. He seemed fine, asked me to get him something… a tea he likes from your city. When I came back Luhan got me and said he had tried to break the bond between the two of you…” He shakes his head, slowly gaining his speech back. “I talked to him, and I knew between then that he had been using the forbidden art… his father must have encouraged it. It's only known to the black dragons after all.” He lifts one hand weakly, “but after Zitao sent him from your room again… even your mother wasn’t listening to him. I tried to talk to him again… and the next thing I remember is pain and cold.” He shakes his head, “something isn’t right. He wouldn’t… Kyuhyun wouldn’t do this. Not on his own.”   
Kris shares a look with the others and nods slowly. Moving to stand on his own feet he looks at the others gathered there. Taking a breath he steadies himself and starts to give orders.   
“Take Changmin to the healer’s tent. Get Yixing if needed, I’ll look for Zitao. I think I know where they would’ve put him. If I can find him we will go to his house… just… until father can get mother out from under whatever Kyuhyun has done. Try to keep clear of the prince until then. Ok?”   
The others share a look, before Luhan curses and reaches into his bag. Pulling out a bottle of potion he passes it to Kris. Glaring he gives him a small shove before turning to move over to the others. Turning to speak over his shoulder to the other.   
“Drink that when you find him. It will only give you a short burst of energy.” He sighs softly, “and when you get into the inner city go to the address I had told you of before. They should be able to help you.” Kris blinks, remembering something the other had told him a while ago, slowly he nods. The others move, carefully lifting Changmin, and head back towards the palace. Kris takes a shuddering breath and moves on his own, slowly through the forest until he arrives back at the prisons. Instead of going down he heads up. Moving up the side of the mountain and to the highest point, he can find. Finally, he stops along the side of the cliff. Nothing but a small ledge of rock where he stands. Reaching along the rock he feels, until his hand slides into a notch there. Pushing he hears a click and sees as the side of the cliff pushes in. Moving he tries to push the rock. But its too heavy, groaning he turns, drinking down the potion Luhan had given him and then moves to shove at the rock with all his strength. It caves away and Kris steps inside.   
Looking down a dark, wet tunnel he moves forward. Heading deep into the side of the cliff where he has a feeling Tao will be. The tunnel is dark and damp, poorly lit and extremely rocky. Heading down into the side of the cave Kris stumbles slightly but manages to right himself quickly this time. Walking farther in he finally sees the tunnel open up, at the end of it is a larger room. With four cells lining the mountain wall. Kris’ eyes flicker in the dark, trying to see if he can figure out which cell holds Tao.   
As he steps forward a rock is kicked, slamming into the wall across from him with a loud thunk. The sound triggers a startled gasp and Kris freezes. Listening for more sounds.   
“Who… who’s there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I got sick and then was busy but finally here's the update. Hope this isn't disappointing. I'm not great at action or suspense but I hope I'm doing an ok job. This is practice lol


	6. Chapter 5

Kris looks up, moving down the room to the last door. He moves to press his hands against the stone. Going to push it open, he grunts slightly as he pushes. Speaking up as he does to reassure the siren that everything is ok. 

“It's me,” he calls out, “Kris.” He pushes harder, the door finally giving slightly and latches a hand into the crack. Using his strength to slide the door open. It takes a few minutes but finally, the door falls back. A loud thud as it slides into place. Kris looks into the cell, chest heaving slightly and gives the other a grin. Moving to hold the door open he offers the other a hand. “Come on.” he calls out, “let's get you out of here.” 

The siren had been crouched on a dirty pallet. Backed into a corner of the cell and curled up. He was scuffed and dirty. Red marks on his hands from where he had tried to claw open the door from the inside. But when he sees Kris he relaxes slightly, hurrying up onto his feet and moving over to the other’s side. He slips out of the door and Kris moves back, letting it fall back into place with a large thud. Then the dragon staggers, almost falling. Tao moves to support him, an arm wrapping around his waist he looks up at the taller male. 

“You ok?” He asks worriedly, eyes flicking over the other’s body in fear. Kris gives a small huff and offers a smile to him. 

“I’m fine. Come on, Luhan has a friend in the inner city who can help us.” He moves to start walking back out of the tunnel. Tao frowns and loops his arm around the other's waist. The two lean on each other for support. They make it out of the cave and Tao winces at the brightness of the light. The contrast is huge in comparison to where he was being kept. Kris moves to stand in front of him, rubbing his eyelids lightly and murmuring softly. Slowly Tao blinks, eyes adjusting easily. He gives the dragon a smile and nods. The two move to climb down the side of the cliff carefully. 

Finally, they make it to solid ground, leaning on each other again and heading the opposite direction of the forest. Skirting around the palace they sneak out through the gardens and back into the inner city. Once there they lean against a wall for a moment, breathing deeply as Kris fumbles to pull out something Luhan had given him. A small ribbon braided with a lock of the deer’s fur and linked on a piece of gold studded with emeralds. The dragon knows this is something the other had made for situations like this. But it still feels weird to hold a piece of the submissive in his hands. 

He mumbles a spell, watching as the gold heats up and the emeralds point him in the way of the other’s friend. Glowing more strongly the closer they get. Finally, they arrive at the house of a well off merchant. Smaller than the houses of the nobility it's still very grand. And in comparison to the many Chinese houses, this one has Korean writing on the mailbox. Kris and Tao share a look before the prince knocks on the door. Waiting for a few minutes until finally, the large doors creak open and they are greeted by a maid. 

“Hello?” The woman blinks at them, tilting her head. “Can I help you?” 

“Uhm… Luhan sent us? He said he had a friend here?” The woman’s eyes light with understanding and she nods, motioning for them to come inside. 

“Come, I’ll go get master Sehun. His brother is in the main city right now so you are lucky.” She offers a smile, “please follow me.” The maid shuts the doors and motions for them to follow her. Heading back up the path and to the house. Once there she leads them to a sitting room. “I’ll go get master Sehun.” She bows and heads down a hallway. The dragon and Siren collapse onto the seats. Both exhausted and in pain again. There are a few moments before they hear fast approaching feet. The door opens and they are greeted by the sight of another male. 

The other is tall, with dark hair and eyes and wearing dark robes. Tao’s eyes widen in recognition and he sits up. Pointing a finger at the other male. 

“Ah!” Sehun blinks and a grin crosses his face, gone as quickly as it appears he looks around. Seeing the braid clutched in Kris’ hands he relaxes and moves into the room. 

“Hello, your highness.” He bows slightly, “Lu has told me a lot about you.” Kris glances over at the siren who rolls his eyes as Sehun looks at him. “Zitao,” Sehun greets him amused. 

“Sehun,” the siren sighs and looks at the dragon. “Kris this is Sehun. He and his brother Kai run the Chinese side of their families merchant company. They are incubi, although Kai is also part wolf.” He looks amusedly at the incubus. “You’re courting Luhan.” He says softly, watching as a red flush rises on the incubus’ face. He’s amused at the other’s reaction. But as he looks over the other more closely he frowns. 

Standing Tao moves over to the incubus. Reaching out he grips his face and looks at him closer. The other’s face looks shallow, with dark circles under his eyes that rival Tao’s own. His skin is gaunt and his eyes are lacking shine. But most noticeable is how his adam’s apple bobs. Like a man parched for a cool drink after being in the desert. Eyes widening Tao lets out a string of expletives and steps back. 

“You fucking moron!” He curses out, hands falling to his hips, “Starving yourself? Really?” Sehun raises his hands in defense, wincing at the other’s voice. While Kris stands up and moves over confused. 

“Taozi?” he asks softly, “what's going on?” Tao glances up at the dragon, moving to take his hand and squeeze it. 

“Sehun, he hasn’t fed. And from the looks of it, it's been a while since he has.” He shakes his head and looks back over at the other. “Unlike Sirens who feed on innermost desires Incubi feed on sexual energy. And Sehun is a pure incubus, unlike his brother who is half. This means that by not having sex or visiting people's sexual dreams he is starving himself. But it’s closer to say it’s like he’s stranded in a desert without food or water. Go too long and he will die. Even if he does substitute with normal food. It won’t state him.” Kris’ eyes widen and he looks over at the incubus. Sehun sighs and pushes past them. Collapsing in a chair he motions for the others to join him. Leaning his head in his hand he sighs. 

“I can’t feed from anyone other than Luhan,” he says softly, “It… I tried after I met him and it wasn’t… it didn’t fill me up. But I can’t just feed from Luhan… I want him to be my mate. I want more than just food and sex. I want his companionship… and I want to do this right. And that means courting him properly. Especially since he is so much more important than I am. My family may be nobility to other demons but Luhan is one of only a few forest spirits. He deserves everything done properly.” Tao groans, sitting across from the other and glaring at him. He understands what the other means, especially since he is a dominant incubus, but that doesn’t mean he likes what the other is doing. Kris reaches out and lays a hand on Tao’s arm. Slowly the dragon moves forward. 

“Be that as it may, the fact that Luhan is even letting you court him means he would understand you needing to feed. And he would be more mad with you if you starved yourself just for formality. I’m sure he hasn’t seen you recently because if he had he would not be pleased. Luhan may deserve respect but he also understands all creatures being different. And if you told him that you couldn’t feed from anyone else he would be more than understanding.” Kris sighs, “besides, if you starve yourself too long you’ll go into a feeding frenzy and then you won’t have a choice and won’t be able to feel anything when you finally do feed.” 

Tao throws his hands up as if to thank the other for making the point he wanted to make. Folding his arms he glared over at Sehun. Watching as the incubus deflates and nods slowly. Sighing Tao shakes his head and speaks softly. 

“Hey, just talk to Lu. I promise it’ll be ok. Besides,” he gives a wry smile, “feeding frenzy aren't fun. In fact, it kinda sucks.” Sehun’s face wavers before he closes his eyes and clears his throat. 

“I will consider it,” he says softly, opening his eyes and looking at them. “But for now, how may I help you?” He asks softly, “I’m assuming that you aren’t just here to talk to me.” He looks them over, “an no offense you two look like you could use some medicine.” Tao snorts at that statement. Nodding in agreement before sighing. 

“Yeah, as true as that may be right now all we need is a ride to my sister’s shop. I don’t think we could walk the whole way.” He motions to how they look, “because, as you so astutely pointed out, we are in rather poor shape.” Sehun nods and stands, rubbing his face down before speaking.  
“Yes, let me go bring the carriage around, then I’ll take you to the shop. I needed to see Jongin and Kyungsoo anyway.” He sighs, “but for now I’ll send the maid with some medicinal tea while I bring the carriage around.” Nodding at them he heads out, they hear muttering and then footsteps. Soon enough the maid comes back with some tea for them both. The two of them thank her for the cups, drinking down two glasses before heading out front when they hear hoofsteps. 

The carriage has pulled around, dark wood pulled by two beautiful white horses. Sehun steps down and opens the covered flap, motioning for the two to climb inside. When they do and are situated between the fabrics and medicine boxes, Sehun ties the flap back down in place. Soon enough the carriage is moving, rocking slightly as they head into town. They hear guards and commotion as the carriage moves, and hold their breath when the carriage is stopped on its way out of the inner circle. Soon enough, however, they are let outside of the inner ring and making their way through the outer ring. After another stop, they are finally inside the main ring, with both the prince and siren letting out a breath. 

Finally, the carriage pulls to a stop, settling into place. There are a few moments as Sehun climbs down and sets the horse up to drink from the water trough, and then finally the flap is being lifted. Tao blinks, eyes adjusting to the sudden change in light, before crawling forward and swinging down out of the carriage. They have stopped between two businesses. One much larger than the other, its where Sehun’s family sells their goods. Next to it, there is a smaller building, Tao’s sister’s building. 

Tao looks back, helping Kris down from the carriage, before leaning against the wall. Sehun meanwhile moves to knock on the back door of Tao’s sister’s shop. Soon enough the door is opening and Tao can hear YangMi talking to Sehun and then his sister steps out into the alley. Her eyes widen and then there's a chittering chirping sound. A sound Tao recognizes as a call for help from QinLan. Soon enough both sisters are in the alley, helping pull Tao and Kris into the shop. 

Tao gives a small smile, hugging his sister’s and quietly reassuring them and their mates. Soon enough his sisters have them settled down in the backroom as they move to close up. QinLan and her mate head down to the docks, going to get their own carriage, while YangMi and her mate start to take care of Tao and Kris’ injuries. She curses at the sight of the fading purple mark on Kris’ chest, stringing together curses from multiple languages. Tao cracks a smile before coughing lightly. 

“Yes it’s bad,” he says softly, “what can we do to speed his healing?” YangMi sighs moving to finish cleaning Tao's cheek. Done she sits across from them and sighs softly.

“First we have to get you guys back to Tao’s house. Then the two of you will need to let Tao feed… and you should complete the mating process soon. Until you have completed the bonding and mating process you both will be weaker to bond breaking.” Tao and Kris share a look, nodding and sighing softly. 

Soon enough the carriage is back and the two climb into it. Letting QinLan drive it back to the shore. Finally, the carriage stops at the docks and the two climb out of it. Tao pausing to untie the boat. Knowing that they are both far too tired to swim. Climbing into the boat Tao lets his magic navigate them to his house, both hurrying into Tao’s house with a sigh of relief. 

Over the next couple of days, they spend time together. For the most part, just talking and healing as they try to strengthen their bond and feel closer to each other. They take their time, doing what they can on the small island. Finally, Tao decides Kris will be safe enough to try swimming and leads him into the basement. Moving to the opening by the water he strips and dives in, ducking under and chirping up at Kris. 

The dragon chuckles and dives into the water as well, shifting as he hits the water. Soon his dragon form fills the area under the house and Tao turns, leading the dragon away from the island. Once they hit open water past the reef that protects their houses Tao and Kris take off in a race. The siren twirling happily in the water as the dragon swims behind him. The size difference is noticeable, but it just makes it more fun. 

The two race happily, spooking fish that dare to get close. Until finally they are coming to a stop in a deep underground cavern. Tao pulls himself out of the water and onto a ledge, leaning back happily and panting. Soon enough the dragon’s head peeps out of the water. The other spurting water at Tao. The siren laughs, head tilting back and splashing water back at the other with his tail. The dragon shifts, shrinking back into the form of the tall male, and Tao smiles as the other pulls himself out next to him. Tao chuckles and nuzzles against his chest, sighing happily as they lean against each other. Both taking the time to catch their breath. 

Soon enough they are diving back in and heading through the water back home. When they arrive, and Tao has dried off, they head to the siren’s kitchen. Tao isn’t the best chef, and he can’t make anything fancy, but he can work his way around a few easy meals. Especially since he has his mothers cookbook of recipes from around the world. From her travels as a pirate. Entering the kitchen he chuckles as his pet panda moves over to his side. Whining in need for a snack. 

“Oh baby,” he coos, laughing at the cub, “hold on let me get your peach and cream.” It was a snack the panda loved and only got so often for his own good. Moving to the window Tao reaches out to pick a fresh peach and then moves to pull cream from his icebox. Moving he cuts the peach into half, then slices it. Laying four slices in a bowl he pours cream over it and sets it down for the panda to eat. Turning to Kris he offers the dragon part of the remaining peach as he nibbles on a slice himself. 

Kris smiles and takes a couple of slices as well, sitting next to the counter to watch as Tao starts to cook. The siren has some salted and preserved fish that he pulls out. Setting rice on the stove to cook. He pours some of the fish into the water and adds some of the veggies as well. As the rice cooks, he makes tea. And soon enough there are a couple of rice balls and cups of tea being set on the table for the two of them. Done they both settle down to eat. Kris watching the Siren with a small smile on his face. 

They have known each other for barely a couple of weeks now. But in the time they have spent together Kris has fallen so easily. At first, he agreed to the mating because he knew they had chemistry. Because something inside him told him that they would work well together. But that was it. But as he has spent more and more time with the other he has realized just how much he loves the other. It happened slowly, yet all at once. Slowly with how the other defends him, even though he is stronger and the dominant. Slowly through the small things, he notices about Tao. 

From his love for his family and pet. To how he wakes in the morning, slowly and with a small whine. To the way the sun falls across his skin, and how he bites his lip when he is worried. Every small detail made him slowly fall more and more in love. But then it all crashed on him today. Chasing the other through the water, playing and goofing off, and then coming home to watch Tao cook in the kitchen. Watching the other from across the table a small smile covers his face and he leans his head on his hand. 

“I love you,” he whispers softly, watching Tao with a small smile. Tao’s eyes widen, looking up from his plate. A faint blush crosses over his cheeks and he gasps in shock, hand reaching up to his throat. There’s a burning sensation on both their necks and Kris gasps, raising his own hand to his throat. Looking over he moves forward, moving to move the other’s hand. His eyes lock on the mark on the other's neck, a dragon soaring up into the sky, with waves below. The royal crest. 

Kris’ eyes flicker to the other’s face. Hand falling from his own throat and Tao gasps as well. Eyes wide and teary as he stares at the mark on the other’s neck. In contrast to the dragon on his own, there is a circle of waves, that turns into a seashell on Kris’ neck. Tao’s parent’s symbol. Kris feels a small smile crosses his face as he looks over at the other. 

“I guess that means you love me too, huh?” He teases, resulting in the siren giving a watery laugh and launching across to him. 

“Shut up!” The siren laughs, before sliding their lips together, wet tears falling down onto the other’s cheek. Kris’ arms wrapping around him and holding him close. Their lips moving together, softly kissing each other. Kris’s hands shift, lifting the other up, and walking backward out of the kitchen. He turns, Tao in his arms and lips still on the other’s as he carries the siren upstairs. 

Tao groans softly, hands moving to thread into Kris’ hair. Their lips pushing together in a battle for dominance. One Kris quickly wins, teeth biting down on Tao’s lip and tongue sliding into his mouth. A bruising force as he kicks open the siren’s bedroom door. He manages to shove it shut after he enters the room. Barely remembering that he needs to shut the door. He tosses Tao onto the bed, shedding his robe before climbing over the other male. 

Tao sends him a smirk, tossing his own robe aside and reaching up to pull the dragon down over him. He nips at the dragon's lips lightly, pulling him back into a kiss. His hands moving over the expanse of the other’s back. Tracing over the muscles and gripping him close. Kris growls lowly, slipping his tongue into the Siren’s mouth to taste him. Pulling back after a moment he ducks his head down. Pressing a soft kiss to the fresh mating mark on the other’s neck. 

Tao groans at the sensation, the skin there feeling even more sensitive than the rest of his body. Kris smirks lightly, capturing the skin between his teeth and tugging lightly. The siren lets out a low whine and arches up against his mate. Panting as the dragon moves down. Lips leaving a burning trail over the other's skin.

“Ge!” Tao whines at the other male, “gege quit teasing me.” His nails dig into Kris’ back and the dragon lets out a chuckle. Lips still pressed against the other’s neck, sucking a mark onto the other. Pulling back he looks up at Tao from under his lashes, a small smirk gracing his face. 

“Oh but this is so much fun Taozi.” He purrs, using the nickname that he had heard Tao called before. The other male groans, obviously about to protest. Moving down Kris takes one of his nipples between his teeth and tugs. The resulting gasp makes him twitch lightly, eyes flicking up to enjoy the looks on his mate’s face. The siren is panting, cheeks flushed and lips open slightly. He looks absolutely delicious. 

“Gege,” Tao whimpers, “please,” he looks down at the other. “Please gege you can tease me all you want later. I need you.” He rolls his hips up, cock brushing against the older males. Kris tugs on his nipple again before letting go. Moving to look down between them, surprised to see just how wet the sheets are already. Smirking he looks back up at the siren, hand trailing down to settle against the cleft of the submissive’s ass. 

“So wet,” he smirks, “so wet for me,” he growls and moves up, kissing the other as his finger slip through his slick. Dragging them through it before pressing lightly against the other’s entrance. Tao mewls as he feels the slight pressure, wanting nothing more than to feel the other inside of him. Instead, however, Kris pulls back. 

“I’m going to take this slowly,” he smirks softly, “I haven’t really gotten a chance to enjoy you yet. And I really want nothing more than to taste all of you. Will you let me, mate?” His eyes have gone golden at the edges and all Tao can do is nod slowly, surrendering to his mate. The dragon smirked at him, moving back down over his skin. He stops long enough to suck on the other nipple, pulling it into a hard mound just like the previous one. Pulling away only when it is well and thoroughly abused. The Siren under him whimpering with need. 

Chuckling darkly the dominant moves down slowly, trailing his lips and tongue down the others abs. Dipping his tongue into his belly button before moving down farther. His teeth nip at the other’s hip bone. Moving farther down his leg. But never getting close to the part Tao really wants him to touch. 

“Gege,” Tao is whimpering, not used to letting another control his body like this. He’s so used to only ever sleeping with people to feed that this feels so new. Every sensation heightened as the older male takes care of him. He feels drunk on the energy swirling around them. Gasping out as finally the other moves between his legs. Bringing the other's legs up over his shoulders Kris lets out a low growl. 

His eyes are latched onto the other’s pink entrance. Dark with lust as he watches a glob of slick trail out. Darting forward his tongue slips out. Licking up over the other entrance and tasting his slick. Kris’ eyes go dark, moving to latch his lips around the puckered flesh. Thrusting his tongue into the other and licking up all of his slick he can. The taste is addicting, making Kris even harder with its intensity. The siren truly tastes like the peaches he was nicknamed after. Tao gasps, shuddering and arching up as the other fucks him open with his tongue. Crying out when the tongue stretches him open even more. 

“Yifan!” He shudders, hands moving to tangle in the other’s long hair and pull. Whining impatiently when the other won’t pull away. Kris gives one last hard suck before pulling back. Eyes dark as he looks up at the siren. “Yifan, please... “ Tao whimpers, “need you.” His eyes are shining with unshed tears and need. Kris growls lowly before pulling back slightly. He moves back up, diving down for another kiss as he lines up with the other’s entrance. 

Slowly he pushes inside of the siren, both males letting out a groan. Kris’s lips leave Tao’s for only a second before he is pressing back for another kiss. Finally, he pulls away, nipping at his lip and looking down into the other’s eyes. At a small nod, he begins to move. Thrusting slowly and surely at first. With one hard thrust, he manages to find the other’s spot. A loud moan being ripped from Tao’s lips. 

The siren’s claws have grown back, hands moving to grip onto Kris’ shoulders as the other picks the pace up. The siren’s eyes are blown and dark, wide with lust. He feels drugged from all the energy around him, whining needily at the other male. His head tilts back, neck exposing the dark marks that the other has sucked into his skin. Tao mewls as the other moves faster, pounding into the siren. 

They can both feel their energy mounting, coming to its peak. And Tao’s eyes have darkened considerably. The siren letting out loud moans as the dragon fucks him hard and fast. Soon enough the both tense, crying out as they come together. The dragon lets out a soft growl, bending to kiss the other. Finally, they stop shuddering. Tao’s release all over their stomachs and Kris’ buried deep inside of the siren. Laying down he moves to pull the siren close to him. Trailing soft kisses over his neck. Tao whimpers softly from overstimulation. Waving his hands and giving the other male a small glare. Kris chuckles softly, going to kiss his mate with a smile. 

“Wo ai ni,” Tao whispers softly, causing Kris to smile at the other. 

“I love you too,” he chuckles softly, nuzzling their noses together. They would’ve been content to lay there all day if it wasn’t for the sudden incessant knocking they heard. Blinking they share a small look. Both males sitting up, Tao reaching for a bow of water he leaves in his room for when he wakes up. The two using that and a cloth to wipe off before pulling their robes back on. The dragon picks Tao up and carries him downstairs, setting him on a chair while he moves to the door. Both are curious about who the hell could be knocking. When they open the door Kris’ eyes widen with shock. 

“Luhan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows the next chapter will be concerning HunHan and will take place at the same time as this one. If you don't want to read about other couples than TaoRis I guess you don't have too but it will explain some things for this story.


	7. Extra Chapter 1

After dropping Tao and Yifan off at the siren’s store Sehun turns to his family store. Staggering over to the backdoor and heading inside. The siren was right, he’s getting worse and is going to have to talk to Luhan. As much as he doesn’t want to have this conversation it needs to happen. Staggering into the store he heads to the front. Looking for his brother. When he enters the room he rolls his eyes at what he finds. 

His brother has his mate backed against a wall and is kissing him deeply. Rolling his eyes he sighs and lets out a loud cough. Watching as Kyungsoo shoves Jongin away from him. The owl shifter’s eyes widening even more and cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Sehun just gives him a small smile and rolls his eyes to show he understands. 

“Sorry to break up… whatever was about to happen… but I need to talk to you, Kai.” Jongin huffs softly and gives his mate a small pout before stalking over to Sehun. When he gets closer he frowns, eyes darkening in worry. 

“Holy hell Sehun. What the fuck happened to you?” He asks, reaching out to lay a hand on his brother’s shoulder and look over the incubus’ state with a frown. Sehun huffs in annoyance and shoves at his hand, glaring at the older male. 

“Wow, thanks.” His voice is sarcastic before he sighs, “ok yeah its pretty bad.”  
“Pretty Bad? No no Sehun this is fucking horrifying. You look so sick… like you’re dying. The fuck?” Kyungsoo huffs and comes over, reaching up to smack his mates head and roll his eyes. 

“Language Nini.” Kyungsoo orders before looking over at Sehun with concerned eyes. “What's wrong Sehun?” Sehun gives Kyungsoo a grateful smile before sighing and looking at the floor. 

“I… I haven’t fed in a while…” He mutters slowly, knowing his brother is going to flip. And sure enough, Jongin’s eyes go wide. 

“WHAT? Why would you do that Sehun?” 

“It’s not like it was on purpose!” Sehun snaps back at him, giving him a small glare. “I can’t.” He stresses the last word. “I can’t, and believe me I tried.” he lets out a broken laugh, “but as it’s been pointed out to me I also can’t starve myself.” Jongin frowns and looks at him with worried eyes. 

“Why can’t you?” He asks softly, gentler than before. Sehun gives him a small look, eyes flickering to Kyungsoo before back over to his brother. 

“I found the one I want to be my mate… I was trying to properly court him. He deserves so much more than just being my food and just having sex. I want to give him everything…” He whispers softly, afraid if he speaks too loudly it will become too real. Jongin sighs and nods, understanding dawning over his face. 

“Go home Sehun. Contact your beau, and talk to him. Ok?” He half orders the other, causing Sehun’s lips to quirk into a tiny smile.

“You’re not the boss of me,” he snarks back but gives a small nod. “I’ll keep everything to my side of the estate. And I’m sorry.” Jongin waves him off and Kyungsoo shakes his head, both telling him its fine. Nodding he heads back out to the carriage. Detaching the horse from it he climbs onto the horse easily, the two taking off back to his house. 

When he finally arrives back home he hands the reigns to his maid, walking back through the house to the garden behind his suite of rooms. Ordering his maids to leave him alone he moves to sit on the back porch, foot dangling over the edge of the house to graze the grass below. Sighing softly he pulls the strap Luhan had given to Yifan out and sets it on the railing. Looking up he swallows slowly. 

“Could someone take Luhan a message for me?” He asks softly, waiting after the words fall from his mouth. At first, he thinks no one heard him but then soon a small pinkish bird is fluttering down to the rail. Claw grasping the strap before tilting its head and chirping at Sehun. “Ah, thank you. If you could please tell him I need to talk to him?” The bird nods and flutters, flying back out into the woods with Sehun calling after it. “I’ll get you some food.” 

The incubus sighs and hops down into the garden, going to the small shed underneath his porch and pulling out a baggie of dried fruits and seeds, carefully filling a few dishes and setting them out for other birds. Leaving the baggie next to him while he waits for the bird to return. 

Luhan sighs as he leaves the infirmary, leaving Changmin with Junsu as he heads back to the back of the palace. Moving to wait by the portal impatiently. Yoochun had gone to talk to the emperor and Chanyeol has yet to come back with the two from the portal. Luhan looks up at the sky, watching as the sun slips lower in it. He can feel the day fading and oncoming of the night. Hands twiddling in front of him in impatience as he waits by the portal. 

However, he is easily distracted as a Rosefinch flies down to him. Hand automatically reaching up to give the bird a perch. He smiles at it, blinking when it sets his strap in his hand. Eyebrows lifting in surprise he hums softly, giving the bird a small smile. 

“Hello there,” he says softly, “do you have a message?” He pulls a dried cherry from his bag, placing it on his palm to let the bird eat while it tells him what its message is. The bird chirps happily and pecks at the fruit. Mentally relaying him the message Sehun had given it. Smiling softly he reaches with his other hand into his pocket, gently setting the bird down on the railing. Pulling a small slip of paper from his pocket he writes carefully on it. 

‘Yes, soon as I can I will come.’ Before rolling it into a log and passing it to the bird. 

“Could you take this back to him?” He asks gently, smiling as the bird chirps and nods its head, picking the scroll up and flapping its wings before fluttering back into the forest. Luhan watching it with a smile before his eyes focus back on the portal. In time to watch a wolf race back through, leaping over the river and stopping next to Luhan. 

The spirit smiles down at the wolf, tilting his head in thanks before turning to watch the next two creatures emerge. The first is a shorter male in blue robes. Deep and beautiful with swirling waves sewn into the fabric in silver thread. His brown hair falls down past his shoulders, pulled back just slightly at the top to let him see. His eyes are the same light blue as his inner robe and his ears are pointed at the tops. Walking forward the elf sets his foot on the water and walks across. 

Easily crossing over the top of the water before turning and holding a hand out for the creature behind him. A beautiful white unicorn that shimmers as he steps onto the sunlight and over the water, form shifting with ease. Soon there is another male there, just barely taller than the first he smiles and takes his hand. His white hair falling down, separated at the front by a single silver-white horn. His eyes have that same shimmer, and as he takes the elf's hand his robes flutter around him lightly. 

He is ethereal, dressed in a white more silver than that of the dragons. Smiling over at Luhan he lets the elf help him across. Placing a small kiss on his cheek before turning to Luhan. The spirit gives a small bow, eyes locking on the silver crescent that is slid around the unicorn's horn. A crown made of moonlight and symbolizing that he is the guardian of the portal. Smiling Luhan straightens and moves to hug them. 

“Yixing, Suho,” he says softly, pulling back. “Thank you for coming. I wish it could have been under better circumstances.” The unicorn gives a small laugh, linking arms with the forest spirit and smiling. 

“Well we are here now,” he says softly, smiling at the other male. “So take me to my patient and we can talk afterward.” He smiles happily at him, winking with a laugh. Luhan huffs softly and sighs. 

“Not tonight, but if you stay until tomorrow I can talk then.” Yixing’s eyebrows raise and a smirk curls his lips. 

“Well, I can’t wait to hear about that.” He chuckles, letting the forest spirit lead him into the palace and to the infirmary. 

Sehun waits on the porch, leaning against one of the pillars and dangling his leg back over the side. He watches as a flower falls from his plum tree to land on the small pond behind his house. Watching the sunset on the glossy surface with building anticipation. Soon the moon is rising into the sky, soft silver beams falling over his yard. He is about to get up to go inside when he sees something at the edge of the forest. Eyes flashing red they latch with the eyes of the creature in the forest. Watching as a deer emerges. 

Large and silver-white with gold and silver antlers on top of its head. His coat looks like it has stars trapped inside, and Sehun’s breath catches as he sees the other. Standing slowly as the deer walks around the side of the pond and over to the house. 

“Lu,” he whispers softly, watching as the deer shifts back to human form. Mouthwatering at the sight of the beautiful male. He has to take a deep breath and hold himself back. Not wanting to attack him without talking. When the deer reaches the edge of the porch, stopping in front of him Sehun gives a shy smile. “Hi,” he whispers, causing a small smile to curl over Luhan’s lip. 

“Hunnie,” Luhan says softly, stepping up onto the porch, “what's going on?” He frowns, reaching out to touch Sehun but the other jumps back. 

“Wait,” Sehun gulps, “I… I can’t have you touch me yet… if you do… I won’t be able to stop myself.” Luhan’s eyes flick up to the other’s eyes. Hand faltering in the air before falling down to his side. 

“Stop yourself from what? Hunnie what is going on?” Luhan asks softly, watching the other with concern. He’s close enough that he can see how sick the other is. But more than that he can tell how close to death he is. And it worries the spirit. Sehun gulps and takes a deep breath. 

“Ok… I’m just gonna say it all and get it out there. Please don’t interrupt me because I don’t know that I’ll be able to finish if you do.” Luhan gives him a small nod, watching the younger male gulp and speak quickly. “So I haven’t fed since I met you. I mean I tried once or twice but I couldn’t and I think it's because I want to mate you. But I don’t want you to hate me and you deserve so much more. I want to give you a proper courting. I don’t want you to think I only want you for sex and for me to feed. Because it’s so much more than that. I like you a lot Lu. And I don’t want to ruin this… because there’s never been someone for me like you and-” 

He is cut off by Luhan’s lips. The spirit leaning up to capture him in a soft kiss. Sehun’s eyes shut and he lets out a groan at the taste of the other. Control slowly disintegrating. Luhan pulls back just barely, and Sehun’s eyes open up. Locking with the midnight orbs of the other and breathing deeply. 

“Hunnie,” Luhan coos softly, “take me.” He smiles up at him, “Mate me.” The incubi’s eyes have gone red, darkening with lust. “I don’t want anyone else but you. And I don’t want you to die. So please, mate me.” 

Sehun growls, wings bursting from his back. Horns curling upon his head and tail slipping from under his robe. Reaching over he lifts Luhan into his arms, slamming their lips together in need. He’s starving, and all he can think is how much he wants to taste this male. Kissing him deeply he carries him into his room. Easily tossing the other male onto the bed and sliding the door shut with his tail. He strips his robes down, letting them pool on the floor before crawling over the submissive male. Wings creating a blockade to keep Luhan in his bed, and prevent anyone else from looking at the beautiful male. 

Bending down he captures him in a kiss, easily sliding his tongue into the other's mouth, hands gripping his hips he pulls them up, rolling his own forward so their cocks are rubbing against each other. Luhan mewls, hands moving to claw at the taller male’s back, between his wings. Sehun makes quick work of the other’s robes. Shedding them and tossing them to fall on the floor before moving his lips down the older’s skin. 

Biting and kissing and sucking over his neck, lips working down his neck and across his chest, desperate to mark the other his. Lifting his legs Sehun’s tail moves forward, the tip already wet with the natural lube his body produces. Slipping the tail between Luhan’s legs he presses it against the other’s entrance and pushes it inside. Thrusting slowly, with only the tip to get the other adjusted. 

“AH!” Luhan arches in surprise, crying out when he feels the slick tail slide into his entrance. He knew incubi were made for sex but he had never imagined this. Gasping he feels something at his wrists, head falling back to watch as the drapes from around Sehun’s bed wrap around his wrists. Pulling them back and holding him in place for the incubus. Luhan shudders, letting out a yelp as he feels the other’s mouth on his nipples. It’s intoxicating, the incubi is everywhere. Holding him in place, wrapping around him like a protective blanket, smothering him with his scent. 

Luhan shudders under Sehun’s ministrations. The incubus teasing his nipples relentlessly. Pulling and sucking and nipping until they are hard as rocks on his chest. The spirit is shuddering and mewling, eyes glazed with lust as Sehun takes control of his body. The incubus pulling back enough to look down at the other. Eyes raking over his beautiful form. Skin marked with dark purple spots, cock curving up against his stomach and leaking as the incubi’s tail slides into his entrance. His head is tilted back, long blonde hair spilling over the sheets, lips parted as he pants needily. Sehun’s eyes darken, even more, hand reaching out to take the other’s chin. 

“Beautiful,” he rumbles lowly, eyes dark with need. Thrusting his tail inside of the other more, watching as the deer’s mouth drops open into a wanton cry. Body shuddering at the feeling legs perched on Sehun’s shoulders so the incubi can see everything. Sehun growls lowly, hands running all over the other’s skin. Leaving small trails from his claws as he touches the other everywhere. He’s determined to torture the other more when he hears something. Eyes flicking back to lock with the older’s. 

“Please,” Luhan whimpers in his touch, not used to this kind of feeling. His body is shaking under everything the incubi does. Eyes watering with need as he feels himself slowly fucked by the other’s tail. “Please, gods Sehun, please… I need you….” he whimpers, wiggling against the other in need. The curtains tighten their grip on the submissive’s wrists. Holding him still as Sehun leans down, kissing him deeply before pulling back to whisper to him. 

“What do you need, Lulu? Tell me what it is you want.” He purrs lowly as he looks into the other’s eyes. Wanting to hear him beg. Luhan lets out a sob, arching to press against the other needily. 

“Please!” He cries out, “need you in me, please… please give me your cock…” he whimpers, “I need it Hunnie… please.” Sehun growls, pulling his tail from the other’s entrance and thrusting into him. The deer arches up, crying out as his prostate is abused. The fast, hard pace reducing Luhan to mush in Sehun’s arms. 

“Mine!” Sehun growls, teeth nipping at the other’s neck and he lifts him in his arms. Holding the other’s limp body as he fucks up into him. “You’re MINE!” 

“Yours-” Luhan gasps, a loud moan wrenched from his lips as he’s held firm in the other’s grasp. “All yours, Sehunnie.” He whimpers, feeling the other grow impossibly larger inside of him. Whining as he feels so full. “And you’re mine!” He whines, looking into the incubi’s eyes. Both males gasping as they feel electricity through their veins. A mark forming on each of their necks and both crying out as they cum. The spirit shudders and collapses against him, the curtains slipping from his body as he spasms in the incubi’s arms. Thoroughly spent. 

There’s a moment of peace before the incubi rolls them over, turning Luhan in his grasp and pressing his face down into the pillows. Hips up. Luhan gasps and whines, wiggling in the other’s grasp. 

“W..what?” He whines, shuddering as he feels the curtains come back, wrapping around his legs and wrists this time to hold him in place. “Hunnie?” The incubi chuckles darkly, eyes locking on the twitching pink entrance of the other, watching as some of his own cum slides out. 

“We’re not done yet, love.” Sehun purrs, leaning forward to suck on the other’s entrance. “I’m nowhere near full.” He smirks, “and I have the most delicious morsel right here, all for me.” Luhan whimpers as he feels the other's thumb come up to press against his entrance, the spirit whimpering but giving up as he feels the other press his tongue inside of him. 

He should have known better after all Incubi are made for sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, have some HunHan smut. And yeah, it's shorter than the normal chapters. Although not by a ton. Hope this is ok lol


	8. Chapter 6

Kris is shocked to see the deer standing outside the door. The other is tense and worried, so Kris steps back to let him into the room. Tao blinks as he watches the older male enter his house. Luhan blinks in surprise when Momo moves over to him. A smile twitching across his lips as he bends to pat the panda’s head. 

“Luhan, what's wrong?” Kris asks, moving over next to Tao, he doesn’t understand why the other male is here. Luhan sighs softly and stands back up, looking over at them and playing with something on his belt. 

“We need you to come back to the palace.” He says softly, “it's important. His majesty the queen woke from the spell he was under. They tried to throw Kyuhyun out but the other dragon won’t leave. His magic is spiraling out from him… it seems like he is afraid of something.” Tao and Kris share a look, the siren pushing himself to his feet and nodding. 

“Lu-ge can you bring Momo to the palace? Kris and I will swim ahead and go to the palace.” Kris nods and moves to gather their clothes, adding the other things Tao had packed into a bag and bringing it over to Luhan. The house will be empty from now on. But it will make the perfect house for any children Tao’s sisters might have. And they have promised to use the peach tree and bamboo outback to sell products at their store. 

“Here, Luhan,” Kris passes him the back, “thank you. I appreciate you coming to get us.” Luhan nods, finishing talking with Momo who was very excited to go for a trip with the forest spirit. He seemed even happier at the idea of the forest spirit living in his new home. 

“Not a problem. Now get going.” He waves a hand, watching as Tao and Kris disappear into the water entrance. The siren slips their clothes into his bag and ties it shut, slipping into the water and shifting. When Kris joins him, in full dragon form, Tao smiles and passes over the bag before turning and taking off towards the harbor. 

The two make fast time, not stopping to look at the reef or the fish. Instead zooming straight by everything to the docks. Tao reaches up and pulls himself up with ease. He watches the dragon jump from the water, shifting in mid-air and landing next to Tao. Quickly he pulls on his own robes before passing Tao a towel to dry off with. When he is done he also dresses, standing and taking Kris’ hand so they can head back to the palace. 

They are walking up through the main ring when it happens. A loud blood-curdling scream and then there are clouds gathering. Darkness swirling above the palace, lightning cracking down. A purple smoke rising from the grounds and a clap of thunder and then they see him. A long black dragon in the clouds. The dragon is twisting, crying out as if in pain. Kris’ eyes widen and he shifts, lifting Tao with his claws and flying towards the palace. Keeping low enough to not startle the other dragon or get in its way. 

When they land at the palace its insanity, Kris shifts back and grabs Tao’s hand. The two running towards the center of the courtyard. A group has gathered there, the most loyal of the palace guards along with the emperor and empress. There are also two people Tao doesn’t recognize, both with their backs to them. Tao looks around and spots Changmin, tugging on Kris’ wrist he pulls the dragon over to the fire spirit. 

“Changmin!” The spirit turns, eyes wide and flicking back and forth from the dragon in the sky and to them. “Changmin what’s going on? Is that Kyuhyun?” Changmin shudders, nodding slowly and moving closer to them. 

“Yes…” he gulps, turning to look back up at the dragon. “He… his father put him under a blood curse.” Kris’ eyes widen, the white dragon’s hand clenching around Tao’s. 

“Is he insane?” Kris asks, “why would his father do that to him?” Changmin bites his lip, eyes welling with tears. 

“Because… he fell in love with me.” He whispers, voice cracking. There’s a moment of stunned silence between the three of them. “I was going to use this…” Changmin holds up a thick silver chain. It's inscribed with binding magic. “But… I’m afraid it will hurt him.” Tao’s face hardens, and he moves forward taking the chain and passing it to Kris. 

“Gege I need you to fly up there and hook this on him,” he looks over at Changmin, “you need to hold firm and pull him down. We’ll get as many people to help as needed. Then I and…” he frowns, “do you have a healer?” He looks at Kris in worry. The dragon blinks, not sure how to answer when a familiar voice speaks up. 

“Will I do?” Tao turns, eyes widening as he comes face to face with a unicorn. The other male is gorgeous, pure white and silver. Skin shining with magic and horn wrapped by a silver and ice blue crown. Kris gasps and moves closer. 

“Yixing,” he smiles, “Tao if its a healer you need Yixing is the best around.” Tao gulps slowly, nodding and giving the Unicorn a small smile. 

“Then… Yixing… er sir? If you wouldn’t mind coming with me when Kyuhyun is pinned? I have an idea how to fix this.” Yixing tilts his head in acknowledgment and Tao lets out a breath. Waving Chanyeol over he tells him the plan and has him pull more guards over to help pull Kyuhyun back to the earth. 

“I hope this works,” Kris whispers to him when he comes back. Tao gives him a tight-lipped smile, looking up into the darkness with a small nod. 

“Me too Gege… Me too.” 

Tao watches as Kris shifts, the older male taking ahold of the silver chain. Leaving the handle side with Changmin. Changmin grips it carefully, Chanyeol and Yoochun moving to grab ahold of Changmin’s waist to help pull. Then Kris is flapping, black clouds parting around his powerful wings. The dragon soaring higher and higher until he is at Kyuhyun’s side. The clouds try to cover them up again, masking Kris from Tao’s sight but then the silver chain is wrapping around Kyuhyun and the others are pulling. 

Kris flies higher, pressing his claws gently against Kyuhyun’s back and pushing down. There are a few moments of struggle, and then Kris is pinning the black dragon to the ground. Tao gives him a thumbs up and moves forward with Yixing. As they near the black dragon they can see the curse, like a chain of poison wrapping around his body. It stems from his neck, almost as if it is bursting from his skin. Tao frowns and moves closer, reaching out to touch, but Kyuhyun roars loudly. 

“Shhh,” Tao whispers, “I’m just looking. We’re gonna fix this ok?” He’s quiet, gentle like he is with scared fish in the ocean. Gently reaching out to place his hands on either side of the chain. He pulls gently, flattening the scales there and looking underneath the chain to where it bursts from his skin. Eyes widening he winces slightly. “Yixing… look at this.” 

The unicorn moves closer, the pure white power radiating out and chasing back the clouds of darkness. The Unicorn lowers his head and lets out a hiss. Right underneath the chain, they can see the origin of the curse. It was bound with a mating mark. A bonding mark that never finished manifesting. Yixing’s eyes flash in anger and he reaches out slowly. 

“What kind of monster would do this? Let alone to his own child.” Tao looks at Yixing with worried eyes, moving to rub gentle circles on the dragon’s head. 

“What did he do?” He asks softly, eyes flicking to the unicorn. 

“Its a very old blood curse, he must have placed this on Kyuhyun right after he reached maturity. It seems the curse only activates when a bond has begun to form without the spellcaster's permission. Then it gets worse and worse forcing darkness into the victim until they can only do what the spellcaster wanted. In this case, it was breaking your and Kris’ bond.” He shakes his head in anger, slowly running his hands over the dragon’s neck. Slowly a silver glow forms around his body and pushes out of his hands. “And it's extremely painful.” 

“Can you cure him?” Tao whispers softly, eyes flicking to lock with Kyuhyun’s as he asks that question. There is a moment of silence and then a snort, Yixing tossing his head like when he is in his animal form. 

“Of course.” He smirks, “just keep him still. This is gonna hurt.” Tao nods and moves to stand in front of Kyuhyun, opening his mouth he begins to sing. Focusing all his magic and energy on the black dragon. The song he sings is calming, gentle and floating. It spills across the courtyard as the Unicorn works. Silver and white soon engulfing the whole courtyard in a bright glow. Then slowly it fades, chasing away the darkness and shadow. As the last chain of poison breaks Kyuhyun collapses, body shifting back to his human form. 

Kris stops himself from falling, flying away and shifting back before running over. Tao shudders and collapses against his mate. Hands clutching the others arm. There's a loud cry and then Changmin is running over to pull the black dragon into his arms. Tao watches with a small smile and leans against Kris’ chest with a hum 

“It worked,” Kris says with a soft laugh, bending to kiss Tao lightly. The siren lets out a mewl, so hungry from spending his energy earlier. Kris can feel when the other’s mood changes. Gently lifting him up he carries him to his room. Looking back over as Yixing helps Changmin and Kyuhyun to the infirmary. 

When they reach Kris’ room the Siren pulls him over to the bed, whimpering into a kiss. Teeth and tongues clashing as they tumble down into the sheets. Tao rolls them over so he’s on top of the dragon. Eyes slitted and skin already taking a more watery look. Tao pulls back from the kiss, grinding down against Kris with a moan. 

“Gege~” He whines, “so hungry,” moving back the siren slips down the dragons' body. HAnds tearing the clothes away and nuzzling against his thigh. “So good” He mewls, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of the other’s energy. Kris lets out a soft chuckle, hands moving to tug at Tao’s hair lightly. 

“Go ahead and feed, baby.” He says softly, “you spent a lot of energy earlier.” Tao lets out a needy whine, pulling Kris’ cock out from the folds of his under robe. Nuzzling his nose up the length and licking his lips. 

He moves up, pressing kisses along the other’s cock up to the tip. Flicking his tongue along the slit as he moves. Kris lets out a low moan, eyes closing as the siren slips down around the dragon’s cock. Tao whimpers around his cock, moving his head slowly and sliding his tongue up as he pulls back. Each movement causes the swirl of energy to intensify. The siren hollows his cheeks and flicks his tongue along the dragons slit again, hand moving to rub at the dragon’s balls with one hand. 

Tao’s eyes close, moving faster and faster until Kris’ hand tightens in his hair. The dragon spasming in his mouth, cum flooding down his throat. Tao goes limp, pulling off in a moment. Swallowing carefully before looking back up at the dragon. Both of them are limp, chests heaving. The dragon chuckles and pulls Tao back up to a kiss. 

“Come on,” Kris chuckles, “we have to wash and get back to see how Kyuhyun is doing. And talk to my parents.” Tao sighs softly and nods, nuzzling his cheek with a small smile. 

“Thanks, gege,” he says softly, “and for feeding me.” Kris’ lips quirk up and he smiles down at the siren. 

“Of course.” 

Kris and Tao take a few moments to wash up, both pulling their robes back on and smoothing them out before they leave the prince’s room. They head to the infirmary, peeking inside to see Kyuhyun sitting up, on a bed. The black dragon seems dazed and paler than normal. He is being fed by Changmin, who seems worried about him. Kris and Tao move into the room, heading over to the corner where Yixing is checking Kyuhyun over.

“How is he doing?” Kris asks softly when Yixing leaves Kyuhyun’s side. The unicorn smiles softly, tilting his head. 

“He’s ok, a bit scared and hurt but otherwise fine. Changmin will help him through this.” Yixing says softly, “you can check in on him later, but for now, you should go talk to your parents. Kyuhyun still needs time.” Kris nods and takes Tao’s hand, heading towards the throne room together. 

When they enter the throne room Tao smiles slightly, standing aside from the main thrones is Luhan. The forest spirit has Momo by his side, the panda looking around curiously as it clings to Luhan’s hand. When it sees Tao the panda lets out a happy noise and moves over to Tao’s side. Paws clinging to the siren’s robes. Kris gives a soft chuckle and smiles at Tao before turning to the thrones. 

Instead of sitting down Kris’ parents are standing. Yunho holding onto Jaejoong’s hand as they look down at the other two. Kris squeezes Tao’s hand and together they walk forward, neither male hiding their mating marks. Instead both proudly walking over, they stop a little away from the thrones with Kris looking at them as they both give a small bow. 

“Mother, father,” Kris tilts his head lightly, “are you both ok?” And like that a switch is flipped, Jaejoong flying down from the raised dais and hugging Kris. Tao steps back, reaching down to hold Momo’s paw as he watches Jaejoong cling to Kris and sob. 

“I’m sorry!” Jaejoong whimpers, “oh Yifan I’m so sorry!” Kris gently wraps his arms around his mother and rocks the elder dragon. Whispering to him that it's ok and they forgive him. As he does Yunho moves down and over to Tao’s side. 

“Our apologies to you,” Yunho says softly, “I know it doesn’t fix what Jae did but he truly didn’t mean it.” 

“It's ok,” Tao says softly, looking back up at the older male. “I understand.” He gives a small smile, “I know I wouldn’t be your first choice. And after the incident in the bedroom, it was obvious something was wrong. I’m just glad everything is ok now.” Yunho lets out a breath and moves to gently pull Jaejoong away from Kris. 

“Love, come on. We need to talk.” Slowly Jaejoong stops crying, taking Yunho’s hand in his own and stepping back. They turn to face Tao and Kris, and Kris moves to talk. 

“What will happen with Kyuhyun?” he asks softly, eyes flicking to Taos before back to his parents. 

“Well,” Yunho sighs, “it wasn’t his fault but at the same time we can’t let this be forgotten. So the engagement is off, and Kyuhyun and Changmin will be banished to the magic realm.” Yunho’s lips quirk slightly, “they will live on the mountain there and will be free to do what they wish, and marry whom they choose.” 

Kris gives a slow nod, understanding what his father is doing. By banishing them back to the magic realm they will help protect the well and portal. But they will also no longer be prince and servant. Meaning their bond can be completed and they will be able to mate. His parents were being clever with this plan, secret kindness hidden behind punishment. 

“Ah… and the emperor of Korea?” Tao asks softly, moving forward, “what he did is… horrible.” Yunho’s eyes darken and he gives a small nod. 

“Kyuhyun will be writing home to his family. His elder brother is already ready to inherit the throne. And Leeteuk will be sure to take care of their father. We hadn’t realized how his illness had consumed him.” Kris nods slowly and lets out a small sigh, squeezing Tao’s hand one last time. 

“Then we will leave, I know you have things to do.” They turn to head out but are stopped by Jaejoong. The empress moves forward to take Tao’s hand, bowing over it slightly.  
“I am sorry for how I treated you.” Jaejoong looks up, “you are good for my son, I only hope you will forgive me.” Tao gives a small smile and squeezes Jaejoong’s hand. 

“I forgive you, your majesty.” He bows and then leaves with Kris. Smiling at Luhan they ask for him to set up one of the bedrooms in Kris’ suite for the panda cub. Making sure it is near the bamboo and has space for a playset. The deer grins and takes Momo’s paw, leading him back away from Tao as Tao and Kris move back to the infirmary. 

They pause outside the door, taking a moment before stepping inside. When they enter the room they are however met with an empty room. A single note resting on the bed the dragon had been on last. Moving over Tao picks the note up, reading it out loud. 

“Dear Kris and Tao, I can not thank you enough for what you have done. You saved me from myself, and while I know I never meant to hurt you that does not change that I did. I do not feel that I can ask you for forgiveness, so I have left before you come back. Changmin and I will protect the magic realm with Suho and Yixing. I thank you for everything and ask that you pass my apologies on to everyone else. Please make sure my letter gets sent to my brother, once again I am sorry. 

Sincerely, 

Kyuhyun and Changmin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the opening arch. Hope this explains some things.


	9. Chapter 7

Tao spends the first week adjusting to life in the palace, moving his things into Kris’s wing of the palace. He helped set up a room for Momo, which opened up to a bamboo garden and the lone peach tree that Kris had had planted for Tao. The panda’s room was technically the concubine’s chambers but Kris had insisted on them being used for Momo instead. The dominant didn’t want a second wife to begin with, but now that Kyuhyun was out of the picture he knew he only wanted Tao and didn’t want to even think about anyone else using the rooms. 

He was so busy moving in and learning about the palace life that he forgot to keep track of what day it was. It was Starsday when he felt the change, like a sudden wave of high tide crashing over his body. A sudden spike in heat that had his legs crumpling out from under him. Body shuddering and half shifting as his scent spiked. Gasping he grasped at the floor, hands clawing and eyes widening as he feels his body change. There’s a rumble from one of the guards, a dominant shifter of some kind. Tao reacts fast, pushing himself off the floor and jumping for the ponds out in the garden. He slips from his robes and into the pool, sliding down to hide under one of the rocks as he hears racing around up above. 

He’s so hot, and if he was in human form slick would be trickling from his entrance. Mating season. He thinks, claws gripping at the rocks, that he can hear the shifter try and chase after him. Then the sound of guards and then- Luhan’s voice. 

“Get Kris!” The spirit moves over carefully, keeping the others back away from the pond where Tao is hiding. “Tao, Tao can you come out?” He asks softly, “I can get you back to your rooms.” Tao is worried but he can feel his body giving him more grief. Flickering back to a half-shifted state, carefully he pushes out from under the rocks and climbs up onto the rocks next to the pond. Panting as the water cools against his heated skin. 

“Lu...ge…” Tao pants, claws digging into the ground, eyes flickering up to look at the other. “Help…” The spirit gives him a pitying look, bending to help the other up to his feet, sending out a wave of power to keep everyone away from them. They make it a few steps back in the hallway before Kris is there. The dragon rushing close to pick Tao up into his arms, the siren whimpering as he clings to his mate. 

“What's going on?” Kris asks worried, looking up at Luhan and then back down to his shivering mate. Luhan rolls his eyes and gives them a push, herding them back to their rooms. 

“What’s happening is Tao’s mating season hit. And given that he’s a siren his smell will attract all the unmated dominants,” Luhan pushes them farther to their room, “you need to help him and get inside. You will also need to alternate keeping him in the hot springs behind your room. He’s gonna need the water and heat from them. Treat him well, and when his heat breaks the first time ask if he wants the preventative tea.” He orders softly and shoves them into their bedroom. “I’ll see if Chanyeol or Yoochun can guard your room. Until then I’m placing a spell on the door.” Luhan pushes them inside and shuts the door, casting a spell and turning to leave and go find a mated guard to watch the door. 

Tao whimpers in Kris’ arms, nuzzling against the dominant and reaching up wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He pulls himself up, leaning in to place sloppy kisses along his collar and up his neck. Whimpering and rubbing against the dragon in need, his claws gripping at the other’s long white hair. 

“Gege…” he whines, “please…” his eyes flicker up to the other’s, “need you… need you please… so hot…” he gasps, rubbing against the other, desperately trying to pull his clothes off. To touch the dominant’s skin. “Please… gods gege…” Kris lets out a low growl and tosses Tao over onto the bed, stripping off his robes and letting them fall to the ground before crawling up onto the bed behind his mate. 

“I’ve got you Taozi,” he purrs softly, rubbing his face along the other's thigh. “I’ve got you.” He pulls the siren into a kiss, hands moving along his skin as they kiss. He rubs small circles along the other's hips, kissing deeply. Pulling back slowly and moving down to kiss his neck, lips sucking and skimming along his collarbone and to the mating mark. When he reaches it he bites down, tongue licking out along the skin there. Tasting the salt of sweat on the other's skin. 

“Ah!” Tao moans out, arching up and mewling out. Curving against the dragon as he bites and sucks at his skin. The siren feels like he is burning up, body aching with need. Hands scrambling to grip at the dragon’s hair as he moves farther along the other's body. Tao feels like the other is touching him everywhere. He is surrounded by the dragon’s scent and the feel of him against him. Tao lets out a long whine, tugging at the other’s hair. 

Kris chuckles and nips at the siren’s nipples, sucking and tugging as he moves down his chest. Licking along the curves of the others abs and sucking a dark hickey right along his hip. Tao whimpers and shudders underneath him. Kris smiling lightly as he moves farther down, pushing the other's legs up onto his shoulders. Kris moves to lick along the other's thigh, sucking and nibbling along it. 

“Gege…” Tao whines, arching up, “please,” the other looks up, smirking at the siren before moving forward between his thighs. Leaning in and ducking his head down to the other's entrance. He presses a kiss to the other’s hole, Tao whimpering as he does. Kris licks up, flicking his tongue along the others entrance and up to his balls. “Ah!” Tao gasps out, panting as the other teases him. 

Everything is so intense, too intense. He feels like the slightest touch will make him cum. Body hypersensitive, and the need to mate thrumming through his veins. Kris smirks and leans in, moving to thrust his tongue into the other in one go. Tasting the sweet taste of ripe peach exploding over his tongue. Growling the dragon grips his hips tightly and pulls him up by them, holding him against his chest as he fucks him open with his tongue. 

Tao is a writhing moaning mess, falling apart as the other licks and sucks at his entrance. Gushing slick and whimpering in need, hands clawing at the sheets as the other latches his lips around him and sucks hard. Tao shudders arching up and, with a long moan, cums. Gushing slick onto the other’s face and spurting cum up over his chest. He shudders, panting as Kris laps at his entrance. Licking him through his orgasm before pulling away and laying the other back on the bed. He wipes his mouth with one hand, diving back down for a kiss. Tongues tangling and teeth clashing as his hand moves between the other's thighs. He rubs one finger in small circles around the others entrance, pulling back and looking down at Tao. 

“Ready?” He asks, pressing lightly against the other’s opening. Tao whimpers, arms reaching up to wrap around the other's neck. 

“Please, fuck gege… need you,” Tao ruts up, pressing his cock into the other’s and his ass back on his hand. “Fuck me. Please.” 

“Shhh,” Kris whispers, rubbing circles against his entrance, “shh I’ve got you Taozi.” Slowly the dragon pushes one finger in, Tao arching up with a moan. The dragon slowly works his fingers into the siren, bending to suck and kiss along his neck. Trying to relax him as he slides the next two fingers into him. Tao shakes under his fingers, whining out and griping at his hair. 

“Gege…” he whimpers, “please… gege need you,” he arches up and pushes into his hand. Kris coos softly, moving back up to kiss Tao before sliding his fingers out of him. Lining up and thrusting into him quickly. Letting out a groan at the tight wet heat of his mate. His teeth nip at Tao’s tugging at them lightly as he pulls back before he begins to move. Long slow thrusts at first, hands gripping at the siren’s hips. Lifting him up to get a better angle, after a few adjustments Tao cries out. 

The siren is surrounded by the swirling energy of desire, making everything more intense. His body is on fire, burning with need and heat. He can feel Kris everywhere, his hands on his hips, cock pounding deep inside of him, lips nipping and sucking along his skin. Everything is too much. But not enough. Tao’s hands scramble for purchase, clinging to any part of the dragon he can reach, long drawn out moans streaming from his lips. 

“Shhhh,” Kris whispers softly, one hand moving from his hip to curl around his cock. Tugging gently as his thumb slips over the slit. “I’ve got you Taozi,” He bends, locking their lips in another kiss. “Cum for me.” The whispered words are electric, coursing through Tao’s body like fire in his veins. He tenses up, spasming in the other’s grip and cumming over Kris’ hand. Entrance tightening just enough to urge the dragon to his own orgasm. The older male lets out a low growl as he bends and grasps Tao’s hair with his other hand, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

After a few moments they finally come down from their highs, Kris pulling back slowly and wiping a hand over the other’s face. Eyes flicking over his skin to make sure he is alright. Tao gives a weak whimper before wiggling under him, Kris chuckling and finally slipping out of the siren. Pecking his forehead and moving to lay next to him, gently running a hand over his hair. 

“You ok now Tao?” Kris asks softly, eyes worried as he looks over at the siren. Tao groans and nods, reaching up to rub his face with his hands. 

“Yeah,” the siren groans voice raspy and already feeling a little dry. “Yeah… sorry. I lost track this year.” Kris hums lightly and nods, gently running his hand over the other’s hair. 

“Can you explain more to me? I understand a little I think but…” Tao gives him a small smile and nods, stretching and turning to look at him. 

“Yeah, I’ve got it.” He laughs softly, “so sirens have a mating season, wherein for a small period of time during that season each siren will experience a heat-like period. Wherein submissives will need to be constantly fucked and dominants will need to be fucking. But me sisters and I have always made a deal that we wouldn’t spend our seasons with anyone but our mates. So we had figured out a way to make a sort of suppressant. But I forgot to keep track this year and forgot to make it before coming here with you.” He shrugs, “we dry out more frequently and can’t eat as much but also need the nutrients. It's basically the best time for sirens to get pregnant which is saying something.” He sighs softly and shrugs at Kris, “I also let out a lot of pheromones and lose control of my powers and form.”

Kris listens intently, trying to pay attention to everything the other says. When he is done he smiles slightly and gives a small nod. Sitting up he stretches and looks back at the other. Leaning over he bends and pulls Tao into his arms, picking him up. 

“I got it, and Luhan said you could get some of the after tea if you don’t want to get pregnant yet.” He says softly, looking at Tao as he carries him across the room. “I’m gonna set you in the hot spring out here to soak. Then I’m gonna order someone to get us some easy to eat food and tea. You think about it and relax some.” He moves and gently sets the other in the spring behind his room. Gently kissing his head before standing and moving to grab a robe. Pulling it on and moving to the door. 

He opens it and peers out, relieved to see Chanyeol outside guarding the room. Along with a basket of linens and Tao’s robes, he had shed earlier. Picking it up he pulls it into his room, before looking back up at Chanyeol. The wolf is tense, back to the room and hand on the sword as he keeps his eyes out for any other guards before looking back at Kris. 

“Need anything Kris?” He asks softly, looking over at him, “Baekhyun has offered to get anything you need. And Luhan has checked in a few times as well.” Kris gives a small smile before looking up at him. 

“Can you get us some sort of easy to eat food? Fruit probably would be good because it has moisture. And tea of some sort to help keep his nutrients up. He’s not going to remember to eat a lot apparently… I quizzed him about how to help.” He shrugs and Chanyeol gives a small smile, nodding his head. 

“So like a heat. I can work with that and Baekhyun will understand too. I’ll call him and have him go get Luhan. The two will get food and Luhan will help me push it into the room safely.” Kris nods and stands to his full height, carrying the basket of laundry into the room and setting it aside as the door shuts. Moving around the room he cleans up the robes on the floor, tossing his and Tao’s into the linen basket before pushing the basket of new sheets under the nightstand. Done he takes his night robe out and hangs it up before going to join Tao in the hot spring. 

Tao is lounging against the rocks, a long sheet of black hair spilling against the rocks. His golden skin glints in the sunlight, teal tail splashing gently up from the water. Kris thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous, and peaceful. So different from how he was just a little bit ago. And while he is still more fish-like in this form he’s beautiful. Fins still gorgeous as they peek out from between his hair. 

Kris smiles and slips into the pool, gently sliding over next to him. Moving to press a kiss to the siren’s cheek and watching as a smile curls across his lips. Kris wraps his arm around Tao’s shoulders and leans his head on the others shoulder. Settling into the pond next to him to soak. Tao lets out a happy sigh, nuzzling their cheeks together. 

“Thanks, Yifan,” Tao smiles up at him, “this is amazing.” He sighs softly, “and thank you for helping me with this… as for getting pregnant, I don’t know… wouldn’t that upset your mother?” He looks at the dragon in worry, “Isn’t there some rule about royalty and kids out of wedlock? I don’t want to make life more difficult for you.” Kris smiles and moves to press a kiss to Tao’s temple, nuzzling his cheek lightly. 

“Eomma may get upset about it, but it's up to us. We could always rush the wedding if needed. The important thing is what we want. So, what do you want?” He looks at Tao, tilting his head, “tell me Taozi.” 

“I…” Tao bites his lip, “I think I want the tea. I’m not sure yet... Not sure how I’d be as an eomma. And we are so new in our mating…” He shrugs and smiles, “Is that ok with you?” Kris nods and smiles as well, pecking their lips together. 

“Of course,” he slips from the water, “I’m gonna go check on food and get you a towel to partially dry off. Then we should nap for a little bit. Ok?” Tao smiles and nods, leaning back to watch as the dragon climbs out and heads back into their room. 

Kris moves to the door, smiling at the food pushed just inside, carrying it to the nightstand and then moving to grab a set of towels. Drying himself off and the floor some before going to pull Tao out and dry him off some. Once he’s done they leave the towels by the hot spring and move to the bed. Climbing into it and curling up together, Kris placing a small kiss on Tao’s lips and smiling as the Siren curls close and drifts asleep. Both exhausted from earlier. 

When Tao wakes back from the nap, he is glad the heat hasn’t started back up yet. Stretching he looks over at Kris with a small smile before leaning and kissing his head. The dragon wakes slowly and Tao gives a small chuckle. Watching as the other’s golden eyes flicker open and he looks up at him with a smile. 

“Do we have any food, gege?” Tao asks softly, biting his lip and looking at his mate. Kris lets out a laugh and nods, moving to pick a tray from the table. He turns, sitting up as well and places the tray between them on the bed. There are a few steamed buns, some pickled vegetables, fresh peaches, and some tea. Tao smiles at him and moves to eat with him. Snuggling up against the dragon’s chest with a happy sigh. 

They each take a bun, eating it carefully and then making their way through the other food. When they are done they drink the tea and let out a soft sigh. Tao can feel the heat settle back into his veins, lust flowing through him again. Whining he pushes the empty tray off of the bed and moves to climb onto Kris’ lap. Leaning in he captures Kris’ lips in a kiss, hands moving to fist in his hair. 

Kris’ hands wrap around his waist, slipping around him and pulling him close. Their crotches grind together, eliciting a deep moan from their lips as they kiss. Kris grinds their hips together, cocks sliding together as their lips part to deepen the kiss. Tongues tangling together as they kiss deeply. Tao tilts his head happily, mewling into the kiss, hands trailing down the other’s chest. 

Kris pulls back from the kiss slowly, teeth tugging at Tao’s lips as he pulls away slowly. Tao’s eyes flicker open, pupils slitted again and skin patched with scales. Smirking Kirs slides his hands down to Tao’s hips, gripping his ass tightly and squeezing. Slowly he lifts the other up, positioning his hard cock at his entrance and slowly sliding inside. 

Tao’s head falls back with a long moan, feeling the swirl of energy around them with a happy purr. Kris bottoms out inside of the siren, one hand moving to grip Tao’s chin and turn him to look back down at him. Smirking the dragon leans in to kiss Tao again, hips rocking up inside of him at a slowly brutal pace. Tao’s claws scrabble for purchase, clinging to his shoulders and groaning loudly. 

The kiss isn’t broken, Kris eating up the moans released from the siren as he slowly grinds into him. Growling lowly they both rock together, Tao lost in the feeling of mounting desire around him. All too soon their pleasure mounts and a particularly hard thrust carries Tao over the edge. The dragon soon following after him. 

On the third day of his season, Tao wakes feeling more refreshed than he has in a while. Stretching the siren gives a small groan. He is achy, and he’s positive he’s going to be bruised in some places for weeks, but he feels fuller and more stated than ever before. Smiling the siren looks over at his mate, eyes trailing down over the panels of his face, from his strong jaw and sharp nose to the furrowed angry eyebrows. Tao’s lips curl up and he moves to slowly slide over the other, slipping down over his body with kisses. 

He doesn’t feel the insatiable need he’s felt the past three days. Instead, he simply wants to wake Kris nicely. Moving over the other he trails kisses over his toned chest. Moving down to his already half-hard cock. Smirking he reaches out with both hands, gently stroking from base to tip. 

The other is by far the largest male he’s seen, he wonders if it has something to do with being a dragon, or his size in general. He’s thick and veiny and absolutely perfect for Tao. A few strokes and Tao watches as a pearly drop of pre-cum curls at the tip. Causing Tao to let out a small moan before leaning forward. Tongue slipping out to flick across the other’s slit, collecting the cum there. 

Smirking he moves to slip his lips around the other, slowly sliding down his hard length. Eyes fluttering closed he lets out a happy hum as he takes the other all the way into his mouth. The other feels so perfect in his mouth. Tao wishes he could wake the other up like this every day, eyes fluttering open he slowly begins to move. Tongue sliding up along the flat of the cock before flicking over the tip. Sucking particularly hard he watches as Kris’ eyes fly open. 

“Fuck!” The dragon’s eyes flick down to Tao between his legs, lips wrapped around his cock. The other’s eyes are wide, innocent as if he doesn’t have a cock shoves halfway into his mouth. Tao smirks up at him before moving to pull the other’s cock back into his mouth. The siren lets out a rumbling sound that sends vibrations up Kris’ cock and makes him cling to the sheets and the edge of his sanity. “Tao!” 

A few more slow drags and sucks and Kris is exploding into his mouth. Cum streaming down his throat and causing Tao’s eyes to close. The siren swallows all his cum and slowly pulls back, licking his lips and parting them in a happy grin. Leaning forward he kisses the dragon and hums happily. 

“Morning gege~” He grins, before climbing off of the other and skipping out to the hot spring. Kris lets out a laugh and stands up, figuring out that the heat has passed Pulling a robe on he moves and opens his doors, smiling at Chanyeol. 

“Can you get us some food, and that Tea Luhan has Minseok make?” Chanyeol smiles and nods, moving to walk away. Kris chuckles and moves over to the hot spring, sliding in with the siren and washing off as well. 

Their morning goes well, washing off and cleaning up their room before eating breakfast and Tao drinking a pot of tea to keep him from getting pregnant. The next couple of weeks go well, with Tao slowly assimilating and learning more about his duties as queen to be. Friday he has the hardest part, spending a whole day with Jaejoong, Baekhyun, Junsu, and Luhan as he gets fitted for a full wardrobe of clothing. 

Tao only really had three nice hanfu and they were the ones he wore for performing, they were also the only ones he brought to the palace with him. When Jaejoong and Baekhyun saw that they decided that needed to change right away. And while Tao did love fashion, he had never spent a whole day having clothes tailored for him. 

The day passed in a whirl of colors and fabrics and standing still as his body was measured. But just as lunch was getting delivered, bless Minseok, Tao suddenly felt very queasy. Stomach lurching he rushed off to the bathroom, managing to make it there just in time to vomit. Luhan had followed behind him quickly, and when he was done throwing up the forest spirit helped him off the floor and back to the room. Once there the spirit sits him down and begins to look him over, worry on his face. 

“I’m fine!” Tao says softly, “just a little nauseous! The smell startled me is all.” Tao tries to dismiss it, trying to relax everyone in the room. Baekhyun and Luhan share a look while Jaejoong bites his lip. 

“Tao… have you been sick a lot lately?” Luhan’s voice is soft, as he looks up at the siren. 

“Well a little in the morning, and hot foods have been kinda hard to deal with the scent but otherwise I’m fine! My sisters said it could happen sometimes after the first mating season.” Tao smiles at them, but he still looks a little green. Luhan touches his forehead and shakes his head, worry on his face. 

“I think we should contact Yixing…” Luhan glances up before looking back at Tao, “nausea like this shouldn’t last this long after your mating season… and…” he bites his lip, “well sirens are already extremely fertile…” he looks at Tao, “Tao… I think you’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want I cross-post on AFF and there I added photos to the story for people who have trouble visualizing. Still can't find great ones of everyone with the right color and length hair but it's ok lol. Clothing and other items have been posted there so let me know if you want them added here too.


	10. Bonus chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a normal update... but Kaisoo and Baekyeol kinda took over. So here, have some backstory and Kaisoo smut >< sorry not sorry lol

Baekhyun was raised in a secluded mansion. Kept a secret by his parents he had been secreted away from the main estate to the summer estate in the mountains. There he was raised by loyal servants. Kept hidden, in fear of what would happen if he was found out. His family lived in fear of the day he presented, and in fear of a prophecy that had haunted them for generations. 

Baekhyun was taught many things in that mountain hideaway. It was there he learned how to sew and gained his passion for making clothes. And it was there that his other side was kept hidden from him. For years Baekhyun lived his life as a human. Because his family was afraid of what would happen if he shifted. 

They let their fear guide them, and it was that fear that led to the prophecy coming true. 

Kyungsoo met Baekhyun on the eve of the other’s 16th birthday. The owl shifter had gotten into a fight with his parents and had flown away. Farther up the mountain and into the thicket where he could cry in peace. His parents had arranged a marriage for him, without talking to him once. They wanted him to obey, to be a good submissive and speak only when spoken to. 

He hated it. 

He hated being told what to do. He hated it when no one would listen to him. He hated that his whole life was planned out for him just because of something as simple as his status. He hated that he would never get to live out his own dreams. He wanted, more than anything, to be free. But he was too afraid to do anything. 

They both needed someone to help them, a friend who understood what they were going through. And, like fate, the moon guided them to each other. 

The two would meet in secret many times after that night. Talking and cuddling and enjoying the fact that, for once, they weren’t alone. It was a year later, on the eve of Kyungsoo’s meeting with his arranged husband that everything escalated. Kyungsoo was afraid to go by himself. Shaking as he waited outside the restaurant for the other male to show up. His parents had left him with orders to behave himself. 

Baekhyun had found out the other male was going to his meeting that night, and when the owl flew off he followed him. Down from the mountains, he walked on two feet. Dressed in a simple green hanfu with matching silk slippers by the time he got down the mountain and to the town there his skirt had been torn and his slippers had holes in them. But he was determined that his friend wasn’t going to face this alone.

What he didn’t take into consideration was how lost he would be in town, when he had been kept under lock and key his whole life. He would probably still be lost if it wasn’t for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol had been raised between a pack and a clan. Half-vampire half-wolf his entire life he felt pulled in two directions. Even when it came to mating it seemed like his two halves could never agree. If his wolf liked someone his vampire half would be repulsed by the other's scent. And if his vampire half liked someone's scent his wolf wouldn’t be able to handle them. He had spent his life figuring he’d be left alone. 

So when he smelled something that had both sides agreeing for once he had to find what was at the other end. What he found was a cute male looking around in fear and confusion as two men tried to corner him. Immediately Chanyeol moved to protect the cute male. Growling lowly at the two humans who had cornered him and stepping in their way. 

Thankfully the two had realized they wouldn’t win against Chanyeol and had stalked off in anger. The large male had turned around and immediately fell in love. But he could tell the other was afraid so he carefully lowered himself to the ground and looked at the cute male. He could smell that the other was a wolf, like him, yet something seemed off. 

“Hello,” he says softly, “are you ok? You look quite lost.” He speaks softly, trying carefully to make himself small. “Is this your first time in this town?” Baekhyun blinked at him slowly before giving a shy nod and playing with the end of his coat.  
“Uhm… yes… a friend of mine had a meeting here and he was nervous about it… so I came to keep him company… but I can’t find him… could you help me?” He asks shyly, eyes fluttering between looking at the ground and back up at the male in front of him. Chanyeol smiles softly and nods, standing back up slowly.  
“What kind of meeting is he having? There are two places I can think of and both are very different feelings.” He looks at the male next to him, tilting his head slowly. 

“Uhm… he had a mating meeting? His parents engaged him and he’s nervous about meeting the other on his own.” Chanyeol smiles and nods, offering the other a hand. 

“Those kinds of meetings are held at The Water Lily. It's an eatery here,” he bites his cheek lightly, “I could escort you? So you don’t get lost?” He offers, watching Baekhyun bite his lips slowly and then gives a small nod. The other male reaches forward to take his hands, and Chanyeol feels a shudder rack his body. ‘Mine,’ his wolf howls, his vampire side agreeing instantly. And Chanyeol knew he had met his mate. 

Kyungsoo was nervous as he waited outside the eatery. He was dressed up, in a pink hanfu patterned with plum blossoms and a matching plum blossom hairpin. He felt completely ridiculous and out of place as he waited. He wanted to be home in his casual hanfu and cooking in the kitchen with the chef. He didn’t want to be here, waiting for a potential mate like a good submissive. He didn’t want to mate who his parents told him to. 

He had waited for a good ten minutes before his suitor showed up. From what he was told his to-be mate was a wolf incubi hybrid. Which made Kyungsoo nervous as he was still a virgin. Because of his incubi side, Kyungsoo knew he would be attractive. But he wasn’t expecting the pure sex the male exuded. 

He was dressed in red, accented with black and gold. His hair was a honey-brown color falling around his face unrestrained. And the only reason Kyungsoo knew he was the one he was here to see was because the other male with him was dressed all in black. Kyungsoo felt something lurch in his gut, a combination of nerves and instinctual attraction. He moves to step forward, only to stop when he hears someone calling his name. 

“Kyungsoo~! Hyung!” Kyungsoo jolts at that voice, whirling with wide eyes and looking around the market. There, parting through the crowds and waving his hand excitedly, was Baekhyun. Another tall male leading him over to the eatery. And Kyungsoo hurries forward, ignoring the calls behind him. 

“Baek!” He moves over, hugging the other as they meet in the street. “What are you doing down here?” 

“Silly!” Baekhyun smiles at him, “I came to keep you company at your meeting! I know you were worried.” He says softly, giving the other a small smile. “And I knew your parents wouldn’t stay. So I followed you!” He beamed happily at the other, and Kyungsoo gave a small sniffle before hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo whispers softly, pulling back and linking hands with the other before turning to the others. 

That night passed easier than Kyungsoo ever thought it would. His fiance was more than happy to let his friend join them for dinner. It turns out the other had brought his brother for the same reason, nerves. The idea that the other had been nervous too relaxed Kyungsoo enough that he could talk to the other easily. And holding Baekhyun’s hand under the table reassured him enough that he finally spoke up. 

“I don’t want to just sit by and birth children. I’m not the type to stay at home and take things lying down.” He was firm as he spoke, “I didn’t even want to mate anyone. I want to open a restaurant. I want to see more of the world and do more. I don’t want to just be stuck because of my mate.” Sehun, his fiance’s brother, had snorted at that, giving his brother an amused grin. 

“I like him, he’ll be good for you.” He said amused, “he’ll be able to handle your other side.” Jongin panicked at that, eyes wide he had failed and turned to strangle his brother.  
“Other side?” Kyungsoo asked confused, looking between them, “what does that mean?” He looked at them concerned, “look this is something I need to know. I need to know what you mean, I need to know more about this.” Jongin let out a whine and shoved his brother lightly before turning back to Kyungsoo. 

“I uh… well, it's complicated.” He sighs, cheeks flushing slightly, “but basically it's the difference between me and my incubus and wolf half. My wolf is an alpha, which makes the incubi even stronger. As such it has… intensified my desire. For the most part, I’m fine but… when my rut comes around it’s like my personality just switches. The other side… my instincts… is much more dominant and intense… we’ve taken to calling that side of me ‘Kai.’” He finishes explaining, hand moving to play with the edge of his robes. 

Kyungsoo stares at the other, intrigued by this. He stares at the other with wide unblinking eyes, and Jongin shifts slightly under his gaze, cheeks heating up more. Finally, Baekhyun reaches up and pinches his arm.

“Hyung! You’re not blinking.” He hisses at the other, causing Kyungsoo to flush and nod. Baekhyun gives a small giggle before turning back to the meal. That night they continued to talk, well into the night. And when they finally left the eatery the full moon had risen high into the sky. What Kyungsoo had forgotten was that Baekhyun had spent his whole life locked up on the mountain, hidden from the light of the full moon by a thick layer of trees. So when they stepped out into the full moon Baekhyun froze, eyes widening and staring up at the silver moon. 

There was a low rumbling sound and then Baekhyun’s body was ripping apart and reassembling. Bones cracking and reforming as the other shifted for the first time. A loud howl of pain and then the light of the moon was shining down on a wolf. A beautiful silver-white wolf with sharp blue eyes. 

That night had started the prophecy for Baekhyun’s family. They had known that the arrival of a rare moonlight wolf would mean the end of their family. But they hadn’t realized that by trying to hide him from the moon they had just made it all worse. The arrival of a moonlight wolf sent the local packs into full-blown panic. Alphas fighting to get to the other and win his attention. But Baekhyun couldn’t forget the tall male who had saved him when he first arrived at the town. 

But what had really brought about the end was when a local pack tried to kidnap Baekhyun and force him into mating with their head alpha. The young wolf's family had just arrived to stay at the mountain for the summer, and that night they were all slaughtered. Even the maid who had taught Baekhyun how to sew. No one was spared. 

If it hadn’t been for Kyungsoo Baekhyun probably would have been forced to mate the head alpha for the Nightmist pack. But the owl had been coming to talk to Baekhyun, and when he arrived he found the smoking remains of the burned-down mansion. And Baekhyun’s scent being dragged away. In a panic, the owl had gone to the only people he knew for help. 

Sehun and Jongin. The two of them enlisted the help of the local guard and with it Chanyeol. And together the group had set off to find Baekhyun. When they arrived it had been bloodshed, with Chanyeol pushing through the group and rushing to a raised slab where Baekhyun was tied down. The head alpha was looming over him and pressing him into the stone. A knife in his hand to threaten him and Chanyeol saw red. 

For once his vampire and wolf side reacted in harmony. The tall alpha shifting and tearing into the other male with claws and teeth. When he was done he turned to free Baekhyun. Shifting back and holding his hands out to calm the other down. Gently untying him and lifting him into his arms, growling lowly when anyone tried to move close. 

That night had begun their courtship. And by the end of the summer, the five of them would leave for the city. Where Kyungsoo would meet another wolf from Korea and open up a restaurant. And where Baekhyun and Chanyeol would move to work at the palace, when the empress found them in the market. The empress fell in love with Baekhyun’s clothing, and his guards recruited Chanyeol for how he protected Baekhyun from pickpockets and others. 

“SOO!” Jongin’s voice carried through the house as he came home. “SOO I’ve got a visitor for you!” He slips his shoes off, exchanging them for slippers. “Two actually, though one is kinda tall and annoying- ow!” Jongin winces as Chanyeol slaps his head. “SOO! They’re being mean to me!” Kyungsoo’s laugh is heard from the kitchen, the shorter male walking out and looking in amusement at his mate and friends. 

“Yeol could you please not abuse my mate? I know he’s annoying but I kinda need him.” He teases, moving over to kiss Jongin on the cheek and smiling as Baekhyun and Chanyeol come inside. “Baekkie~” He moves to hug the wolf, “come to the kitchen with me. Dinner is almost done and I want to talk.” He smiles and looks up at Jongin, “can you check with Sehun to see if Luhan will be joining us for dinner?” The incubus pouted and gave a small nod, causing Kyungsoo to roll his eyes and hug his mate before disappearing with Baekhyun into the kitchen. Jongin shakes his head and smiles at Chanyeol.

“Come on let’s go bother Sehun about his new mate.” He heads through the house, going back to Sehun’s wing. As they near it Chanyeol speaks up. 

“Wait… Luhan? As in general commander Luhan of the Palace guard?” Chanyeol stutters, eyes wide as he catches up with the shorter Incubi. “How did Sehun mate him?” Jongin chuckles softly, shrugging and offering an amused smile. 

“Who knows?” He laughs, “but he wasn’t eating for a while because he wanted to ‘properly’ court Luhan. So there’s that.” Chanyeol lets out a low ‘wow’ staring at Jongin with wide eyes. The incubi smile and moves to open the door. 

“Sehunnie~ Sehunnie, are you decent?” Jongin calls in as he opens the door to his brother’s half of the mansion. “Yeollie and Baekkie are here for dinner. Soo says it's almost ready and wanted to know if Lulu will be coming to dinner? Are you there?” There’s a moment of quiet and then a soft giggle and a voice speaking up. 

“Lulu? Really?” 

“I’m sorry! He just comes up with nicknames for everyone!” Sehun’s voice follows the other’s. Flustered and embarrassed. Luhan’s tinkling laugh is heard and then the bedroom door opens up. The forest spirit leaning against the door and smiling at them. 

“Hello, you must be Nini?” He asks, eyes alight with amusement as he watches the other incubi blush. 

“Uh, yeah. Hi,” Jongin smiles at him nervously, “it’s nice to finally meet my brother’s mate. Uhm… are you staying for dinner? Kyungsoo wanted to know how much to dish and how many places to set…” Luhan smiles, nodding slowly and giving a soft chuckle. 

“I’d love to stay for dinner. Hunnie and I will be out in a moment.” He hums and steps back, “see you soon.” He turns, the door shutting behind him and Jongin smiles slightly as he hears Sehun let out a loud whine. 

“Wow…” Chanyeol speaks up, “I’ve never heard Sehun act so much like a baby before.” Jongin laughs, turning to link arms with the taller and go back to the dining room. 

“I know, right? He’s actually acting younger than me.” He snickers, “come on let's go set the table.” 

Dinner that night was a fun experience. With the group of friends teasing the youngest member, and Luhan just smiling along. Admittedly it took Chanyeol a while to adjust to the idea of eating dinner with his boss… but after a few teasing comments from the forest spirit, he relaxed back into his usual boisterous self. 

Luhan and Sehun slipped back into the other’s rooms after dinner. With Sehun using the excuse that Luhan had to be up early to pull the laughing forest spirit back to his rooms. Chanyeol and Baekhyun stayed for a while longer, talking and catching up with Kyungsoo and Jongin before they too left. Heading out and back to their rooms at the palace to go to sleep. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were the last to bed. With the owl insisting that they clean up before bed, and the incubi just going along with it. Smiling he nuzzles his mate's shoulder as they head into bed. Drifting asleep peacefully. 

But when Kyungsoo wakes up it's not peaceful. Jongin is thrashing on the bed, wings tail and horns appearing and disappearing as he struggles. Claws tearing into the sheets and Kyungsoo immediately recognizes what's happening. Throwing the sheets from the bed he hurries over to Sehun’s room. Pounding on the door until a sleepy Incubi opens it up. 

“Jongin’s about to go into rut!” He pants out, “I need you to tell Chen I can’t make it to work. And you need to get the servants out and leave. Now!” The other incubi is immediately awake at that. Nodding and turning to wake his mate and then they rush out. Kyungsoo trailing behind to make sure everyone leaves. 

Finally when the last person is out of the house and the door is shut Kyungsoo squares his shoulders and turns back to their room. Opening the door and moving over to the bed. He reaches out with one hand, gently touching the other on the shoulder. The incubi’s eyes fly open, flickering from green to red. 

“It's ok,” Kyungsoo whispers softly, “let go. It's time… Kai.” There’s a loud gasp and the Incubi lurches up from bed, grabbing Kyungsoo and pinning him under him. Kyungsoo watches as his form solidifies, the incubi and wolf halves coming to the forefront. No longer Jongin, his mate was now Kai. 

“Kyungsoo,” the incubi purrs nose nuzzling along Kyungsoo’s neck. “Mate. Mine.” He growls, hands gripping Kyungsoo’s wrists tightly. Kyungsoo lets out a soft breath, swallowing before speaking up. 

“Yes, Yours. All yours.” He responds, “take me, Kai.” The incubi shudders wings arching around them to create a cave, blocking all light from Kyungsoo. Then he’s leaning down, lips meeting with Kyungsoo’s in a harsh kiss. Kyungsoo lets his eyes fall closed, a moan slipping from his lips as the other assaults him with pleasure. 

The incubi’s lips trail over his skin, leaving a blazing trail of fire and passion in their wake. Teeth dragging along his neck and chest, hands moving down to rip the owl’s robes from his body. Their first-round during the alpha’s rut is always fast and hard. Lots of biting teeth and fast-moving bodies. By the time the first round ends, with Kai knotting Kyungsoo and both males rocking through their first orgasm in intense pleasure. When they collapse back onto the bed, Kyungsoo rubbing Kai’s back and the wolf nuzzling into his mate’s neck, Kyungsoo can see a little of his sleepy Nini poking through. 

“Sorry…” Kai whispers softly, “did I hurt you?” Kyungsoo hums softly, pressing a kiss to his mate’s cheek. 

“No.” He says softly, “you never would, Kai. That's one thing you and Jongin agree on.” He says softly, “you may be more dominant and he may be softer. But you are both my mate. Both my alpha. And you’ve never once hurt me.” 

The incubi let out a relieved breath, kissing Kyungsoo’s mating mark and giving a small smile. He hums softly, hands trailing over the owl's skin as they wait for his knot to go down. He nuzzles into the other, slowly drifting to sleep. Kyungsoo lets out a small breath, knowing that when the other wakes it will be time for the true rut to begin. 

Kyungsoo is woken by soft kisses, trailing down his skin as the alpha ties him up. He feels the velvet ropes tied around his wrists, locking with a bar on the top of their bed. His eyes flutter open as the alpha trails kisses down his legs. Sucking small hickeys into his thighs and nibbling at the bone of his ankle. Then his legs are locked in place, a bar hooked to the rope there to keep his legs spread. 

“Kai…” Kyungsoo whimpers, feeling the other pull back from him and stare down at him with a smirk. The alpha reaches out, picking another item from the small collection on the bed. Kyungsoo recognizes it immediately and whimpers. A small ring made of a flexible fabric, it's carefully slid down onto his erect cock. The alpha holds it in his hand before diving down to lick and suck at Kyungsoo’s cock. 

Kyungsoo lets out small moans, hands gripping the rope and eyes fluttering at the intense feeling. He gasps as his mate drags his tongue up his cock, flicking over his slit before pulling back. The incubi's lips his lips with a smirk, moving to roll the ring down and sitting back on his heels. 

“Hmmm… you look so pretty like this Soo.” He purrs out, eyes flashing red. “All tied up for me to play with.” He smirks at him, “my precious mate. All mine.” He leans forward, dragging one claw down Kyungsoo’s chest, leaving a thin red mark down in its wake. “So pretty, red really does go beautifully with your skin.” 

“Kai…” Kyungsoo whines, “alpha... “ He looks up at the other, pouting lightly at him. But this just causes Kai to smirk wider. 

“Shh… I want to enjoy you, baby.” He leans forward, grinding his cock against Kyungsoo’s sensitive one. “You make me crazy baby.” He purrs, moving to kiss Kyungsoo deeply. “All mine.” He smirks at the other, lips moving over his neck and biting harshly. Kyungsoo gasps out, head falling back and a long whine slipping from his lips. He knows better than to hold back his sounds, he learned the hard way that just riled Kai up more. He feels his mate let out a low rumbling purr, hands moving to grope his ass, squeezing and pulling as his mouth moves down his skin. Kisses turning to biting and sucking every few inches. Kyungsoo knows by the time they are done he will be covered in bruises and sore. But he also knows that Jongin will take care of him so he’s not worried. 

Kai continues down his body, biting and sucking until Kyungsoo is a writhing, begging mess. The incubi smirks, slipping his tail up and into Kyungsoo’s mouth, he pulls back to watch as the owl gags slightly on his tail. He gives a low growl as he watches the other drool over his tail, thrusting it a few times into the other’s mouth before pulling it out and slipping it down into his entrance. Slowly he teases the other open, only a few inches of his tail slipping inside. Then slowly he presses his tail in more until the owl is keening and arching up, body curving in a beautiful arch.

“Fuck… so pretty like this baby.” Kai growls, licking his lip and moving up to kiss the owl harshly. Tongue delving into his mouth as the other shudders underneath him. His first dry orgasm wrecking his body and making the incubi growl in lust. Pulling back Kai presses his tail against the other’s prostate harder, watching as Kyungsoo cries out from the dry orgasm. When he finally stops shaking the incubi slips his tail from him, moving to line up with his entrance and thrust inside. 

“Ah!” Kyungsoo mewls, eyes fluttering closed from overstimulation. There’s just so much. All he can feel is Kai, all around him. It's so overwhelming to him, but it feels so perfect. Kai groans low and long as he bottoms out inside his mate. Eyes flashing red and wings snapping out to their full extent. Growling he begins to move, hands gripping the Owl’s hips hard as he thrusts into him. Each rocking motion pulling a loud moan from his mate. 

Kyungsoo can feel tears streaking down his cheeks, so overwhelmed by the feeling of the other that he can’t control himself. His nails elongate into talons, gripping onto the rope around his hand to try and steady him. Eyes flickering from brown to bright amber as his mouth opens up into a long keen. The alpha growls out lowly, moving even faster, he can feel his orgasm approaching as he thrusts into the tight heat of his mate. 

All too soon he’s arching up, knot forming and locking him inside of his mate as he orgasms. Spurt after spurt of cum flowing from his cock into his mate's tight hole. The alpha pulls Kyungsoo close, reaching up to undo his restraints and then down to remove the bar. He groans as he continues to cum inside of his mate. Knowing the other still hasn’t cum. Kyungsoo lets out a needy whine and Kai moves to kiss his neck. 

“Shhh… I got you baby.” He purrs, “just wait until my knot dies down. Can you do that for me?” Kyungsoo whimpers in need but nods, knowing that it will be worth the wait. Kai always takes care of him, even when the alpha is in rut. Soon enough Kai’s knot shrinks and the alpha slips out, causing Kyungsoo to whine and his hole to clench in need. 

Kai presses a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s neck, nuzzling him lightly before moving down. Carefully pulling the last restraints off of his mate’s ankles. Moving down he gently rolls the owl over, carefully propping him on his hands and knees and moving between his legs. Spreading the owl’s ass open he groans at the sight. 

“Fuck baby, so beautiful for me.” He leans forward, swiping his tongue over the other’s entrance and eating the cum out of him. Growling lowly he smirks slightly, “gonna eat you out, baby. Then when you’re writhing in need I’ll let you cum.” He bites the owl’s ass, causing Kyungsoo to whimper. 

“Please… alpha please…” Kyungsoo whines out, “need you…. Need to cum.” 

“Shhhh… I got you,” Kai smirks, diving in to eat him out. Tongue elongating inside of the owl and pulling out a mix of cum and lube. Sucking and licking and thrusting with his tongue until Kyungsoo is whining in need. Cock purple and angry between his legs. Kair smirks against his entrance and slips one hand down from his hips, reaching around to finger the owl’s cock. Slowly slipping the ring off and wiping a thumb over his slit. That’s all it takes for Kyungsoo to cum, screaming out in pleasure as white flashes over his eyes. Then collapsing bonelessly into the sheets. 

Kai pulls back with a low hum, licking his lips clean and picking Kyungsoo up from the bed. The owl turns to lean against his mate’s chest. Feeling him carry him to the bathroom, where a tub is carefully filled with heated water and then the two slide into it. Kai washing Kyungsoo and letting his mate nap against his chest. Done he drains the tub and climbs out, toweling the two of them off before carrying his mate back to bed and laying him down. 

“Sleep mate,” Kai hums, pressing a kiss to his love’s heart-shaped lips. “We are far from done.” 

By the time the day is over Kyungsoo feels like he is one large bruise, body covered in marks and aching from head to toe. He’s grateful that the alpha’s rut never lasts longer than one day since they mated. Unsure that he could handle a three-day rut like when they first mated. But when Jongin surfaces Kyungsoo is met with worried whines and a doting mate. The owl chuckles as his mate rushes around gathering things to make him feel better. Feeding him and cuddling him as he sleeps. Kyungsoo hums when Jongin finally settles behind him, turning his head into his chest Kyungsoo smiles up at him. 

“I’m ok Nini,” he smiles, “and when I wake up I want you to make love to me. Ok?” He asks, pouting slightly, “I want to feel you nice and slow like we like. Taking care of Kai is one thing, but I want to feel my Nini when I wake.” Jongin lets out a small whine and nods, bending down to kiss him softly before brushing his hair from his face. 

“Anything for you, Soo.” Kyungsoo smiles sleepily, curling into his mate’s chest and falling asleep easily. The hybrid curled around him to keep him safe and warm. He may not have wanted a mate, but he was glad Jongin was his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please vote on my polls on AFF if you can! I am trying to decide the next two stories I will be working on. Please vote for one on each poll  
https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132154  
https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132155  
Thanks guys!


	11. Extra Chapter 3

The first time Baekhyun shifted he had no idea what was going on. He had just stepped outside and felt the pull. The moonlight had called to him, pulling him forward. But as it called it pulled at something else, something primal… hidden. Within seconds he had shifted, his silvery-white wolf pulling startled gasps from the nearby people. 

In the weeks that followed, he came to learn more about what his form meant. His wolf was rare, unique even. It was a wolf that only three wolves every generation could have. They were the moonlight wolves. With unique powers to control light, they were considered to be the moon mothers' own children. It was said that they were the first of the wolves. And omega moonlight wolves were even rarer. Most were alphas, the next pack leaders. Only once every few hundred years was an omega wolf born. 

Which meant that Baekhyun suddenly became the interest of all of the local packs. They were all dying to get the rare wolf in their pack. But Baekhyun could only think of the male he had met when he went to town. So tall and handsome, with adorable big ears and a very kind smile. Baekhyun had fallen for him on the spot. But it was only confirmed when he shifted, his wolf claiming the other as his alpha, and wondering why he didn’t go to him right away. 

But Chanyeol wasn’t like the other packs. He didn’t come to the mansion to meet Baekhyun and try and deal with Baekhyun’s guardians. Instead, he sent the omega a gift. A box with two items in it, and a letter asking for the omega’s permission to be courted. 

The first item was a hairpin, not overly elegant or extravagant. It held a crescent moon made of white jade and small purple moonflowers on carefully bent goldenrods. It was simple and beautiful. And Baekhyun would later learn that Chanyeol had made it himself. 

The second was much more elegant and beautiful. A circlet with a crescent moon and moonstones it was made of moonsilver. A special type of metal that only wolves could touch. The letter that came with it explained that it had belonged to Chanyeol’s great-great-grandmother. Another omega moonlight wolf. And that the hybrid thought that she would have wanted Baekhyun to have it. At the end of the letter it explained that even if he didn’t accept Chanyeol’s courting, the hybrid wanted him to keep both gifts. Because no one else would be able to do them any justice, and they belonged to Baekhyun alone. 

The contrast between Chanyeol’s gifts and the other packs that had tried to win him was so stark it almost made Baekhyun laugh. For one, Chanyeol chose to deal with him directly. Not his parents or guardians. And that made Baekhyun only fall more for the other male. Already so gone on him that he would have accepted him as his mate in a heartbeat. 

But then his parents came home. 

The night of the fire was like living a nightmare. Baekhyun woke as he was dragged from his room, by his arms. He was in his nightclothes, the thin shift dragging and tearing along the floor. He was dragged from the house, eyes landing on bodies that had been piled up in the center of the living room. His eyes went wide and he felt a scream tear from his mouth. Thrashing and clawing he tried to crawl over to his family. He could feel tears slipping down his cheeks, screaming out more as he struggled. 

“Shut the bitch up!” There came a gruff growl and then a hand was slamming down on the back of Baekhyun’s head. He felt himself slump, mind going dark as he slipped into unconsciousness. When he woke he was tied to an altar. Hair knotted and robes torn from his skin. Standing over him was a large old man. Eyes crazed, he held a knife to Baekhyun’s throat and announced to his people he was going to claim a new mate. That by taking Baekhyun and forcing their mating they would bring the blessing of the goddess upon them. He probably would have succeeded if it hadn’t been for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo, his best friend, the owl shifter had been flying overhead and saw the fire from above. When he realized what happened he went to the only people he knew and could trust. Sehun and Jongin, his mate and brother-in-law to be. The two had rallied the town guard and with them Chanyeol. The hybrid was like a machine, tearing through people left and right. When he saw Baekhyun tied to the altar, alpha above him holding a knife he reacted without thinking. 

Shifting in an explosion of fabric and snapping of teeth. The giant wolf leapt at the other alpha, fangs protruding from his mouth as he tore at the other. Reducing him to nothing in a matter of seconds. When he shifted back he was bare, hands and teeth stained in blood and eyes red from his alpha and vampire side. 

Immediately he kneeled next to Baekhyun, keeping his head down as he undid the chains that bound him to the altar. He kept his head down as the chains fell to the ground, turning and calling for Kyungsoo. The owl had flown up the steps, pulling his outer-robe from his body and wrapping Baekhyun up in that before pulling him into his arms. 

Once he was sure Baekhyun was safe, Chanyeol backed away, taking the fur cloak that was offered and washing his hands with water from someone's flask. He stepped back as Kyungsoo carried Baekhyun down the steps. Head down and bowed to the omega. He watched them walk by, head lifting slightly to walk. And then Baekhyun’s voice called out. 

“Wait!” Chanyeol almost jumped, watching as the omega’s face peered over his friend's shoulder, “Chanyeol… please… come with us?” He asks, voice soft and unsure. The hybrid had blinked in shock, before slowly nodding and following them off. 

The next few weeks consisted of Chanyeol going back up the mountain to Baekhyun’s mansion and recovering anything he could from it. By the end of the month, Baekhyun had a small selection of his belongings back. An assortment of fabric, his sewing kit, a few sets of robes, a variety of accessories including- thankfully- the two gifts from Chanyeol, a couple of books, and a single stuffed toy from when he was little. 

It wasn’t much. Especially considering how much he had once had. But it was enough. And he was more than grateful that Chanyeol had gone to the effort of retrieving them for him. More than that the alpha’s courting continued. With the alpha bringing him on light dates out shopping or eating or hiking and showing the other how to play in his wolf form. Then gifts would arrive, fresh fruit and snacks or jewelry or toys. One day a whole bolt of silk fabric, imported from Japan, was left for him. 

The fabric was beautiful, a bright sea blue with pink flowers and a variety of green and orangey-gold leaves and flowers embroidered onto it. It was pure silk, so soft and delicate it could float away on the lightest breeze. It was Baekhyun’s favorite gift. 

Baekhyun was over the moon with happiness. So in love with the other male that it was all he could think of. He was careful with how he wanted to accept the other’s mating request though. He spent the fall sewing a set of robes for the male. Black as night and embroidered with moonlight silver thread. A matching cloak was made, to which a thick black fur was attached at the top. It took all fall and was ready just in time for the first snowfall. 

Baekhyun was so excited the day he completed it he couldn’t wait. Instead bundling the robes up in a bag, pulling his own cloak on and rushing out the doors. He ran through the town, white cloak flying behind him as he raced across the streets. Only stopping when he arrived outside of the royal guard's barracks. Panting he ran up the steps and pounded on the door. Asking to see Chanyeol when the doors opened for him. 

The other male rushed to him immediately. A ball of nervous worry and fear. But instead, Baekhyun just laughed and thrust the gift at him. 

“Open it!” He smiled happily up at the taller male. “It’s my answer.” Chanyeol had blinked, dumbfounded, before scrambling to open the bag. When his new robes were revealed he began to cry. Pulling the omega into his arms and kissing him fiercely. Swallowing the laughter of the smaller male as their wolves beamed inside. 

‘Finally,’ they thought, ‘finally our mate.’

A week later he got his first commission. From Jongin. The incubi had wanted to commission Kyungsoo’s robes for their wedding. Something to match his own robes, and not be too extravagant for the owl. He knew Kyungsoo hated fancy robes and being paraded around like a trophy, but he still wanted something that would appease their parents. So he turned to the one person he could trust the most with this- Baekhyun. 

The omega had smiled and nodded, getting right to work creating a pair of robes for his best friend. And, once they were done, he made quick work of refashioning one of his own robes for the wedding and made a coat to match it for Chanyeol to wear. Soon enough it was a week before the wedding and the omega had lured Kyungsoo over for a fitting. And while Kyungsoo didn’t like fancy robes, he loved the pair Baekhyun had made so much that he cried. 

They had gone out after that to pick up the finishing touches for them, a soft pair of slippers for Kyungsoo and two new hairpins to go with their hanfu. When the wedding finally came they were all relieved. Because as much as Kyungsoo had been fighting against the marriage initially he now was more than happy with his mate. Baekhyun had teared up during the ceremony, giving his friend a huge hug before the owl disappeared with Jongin for three days. 

The day Kyungsoo had come back he and Baekhyun had gone out for a walk, wandering along the river and stopping to eat a picnic together. It was as they headed back to town that they met the person who would change their lives even more. They had headed back along the main road, and halfway to town ran into an overturned cart. One wheel broke and to the side, what really startled them was the beta wolf laying next to it. 

The wolf was heavily pregnant, panting and whimpering as it crouched under another wolf. The other wolf was pacing worriedly, and when it caught sight- and smell- of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo it had shifted. Turning from a pacing brown wolf into a frazzled man with kitten-lips and worried eyes. 

“Please!” He had pleaded, “my mate just went into labor and our cart broke down… please help me.” 

And that was how they met Chen and Minseok. 

Getting the two wolves to town had been a hassle in and of itself. Kyungsoo had shifted and flew off quickly, leaving the inexperienced omega to help take care of the two worried betas. He had done his best to keep them calm, helping Minseok breathe and soon enough Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun had come out to help bring them into town. The alpha had stayed back to take care of the overturned cart, and the two incubi had helped carry the beta into town. 

Once there they called down the town’s only doctor, who arrived just in time to help the beta give birth. It was pure chaos, and when the dust cleared the town welcomed a new puppy. Brown like his parents but with a russet undertone the pup was the most adorable thing Baekhyun had ever seen. 

After that Chen and Minseok were part of their group. The two betas being extremely grateful for the other's help, and latching onto them like close friends. By the time the first week had ended they found out that they were going to the capitol to rejoin their pack, and Minseok was going back to work. It turned out the beta was actually head chef for the palace, something he played down with great embarrassment. They had been given some time off for Minseok to go visit his parent's pack and then give birth to the child. 

Chen, on the other hand, was preparing to open an eatery and entertainment house. He only had one issue… he wasn’t the best chef. 

But Kyungsoo was. 

Which was how the seven ended up heading to the capitol together. Sehun and Jongin have already been told that they should open a shop up there to expand their parent's business outside of the smaller Chinese towns. So they all have plans, Baekhyun deciding to try and open up a tailoring and sewing business. Leaving only Chanyeol with no job options, but the alpha shrugs and says he can always be Baekhyun’s bodyguard until he finds something. Less than two months later that something arrives. 

A visit from the empress to the marketplace and stopping at their stall because she had heard Minseok mention them had resulted in both males ending up at the palace. The alpha being asked to join the palace guard after the empress sees how he reacts to a pick-pocket trying to steal from her and Baekhyun. And Baekhyun was promoted to palace seamstress, as the old one was retiring. There was only one thing that they had left to worry about. 

Baekhyun’s heat. 

Because the omega had never shifted before he still had yet to have his heat. An odd occurrence for an omega his age, but not surprising considering the circumstances surrounding Baekhyun. However, because he had never had a heat it brought about extra worry. His heat could hit at any time. And Chanyeol was worried he wouldn’t get to the omega in time. That worry only increased when he saw the number of shifters in the palace guard. 

Luckily though, Luhan was very good at predicting the future. Or at least sensing changes before anyone else. This meant that the day Baekhyun’s heat would hit, Luhan was hanging around the seamstresses ward. When they had asked him why he simply smiled and said that he wanted to watch what the other was working on. Baekhyun had accepted the strange answer, and set up a spot for the head guard to sit while he worked. 

And when his heat did hit Luhan was right there to keep him safe and get him to Chanyeol. The alpha had immediately scooped him into his arms and, with a quick bow, rushed his mate to their small house. And for the next few heats, Luhan was still there. The other submissive understanding that Baekhyun had no idea when his heat would hit yet due to the first few being unpredictable until they evened out. So the other submissive was there, each time, to help the other until they figured out his schedule. 

And once it was figured out the omega made sure to take time off for his heat. Which made him eternally grateful for Luhan, and in exchange for the older’s help he went on to spend his free time making him a pair of robes. The robes were made of blue, embroidered carefully and made to reflect the nightside of the forest spirit. They were also made to match the crown Baekhyun had seen him wear only once. It was a beautiful bronze with startling blue stones set all the way around it. And when the omega had gifted the robes to the other male he was happy to see how surprised Luhan was. Surprised and ecstatic. Which made Baekhyun extremely happy. 

Baekhyun smiles as they leave the house, linking his hand with his mate and tilting his head back to enjoy the night air. His eyes flutter and he lets a smile cross his face, giving a soft hum as they head back to their house. Chanyeol is quiet as they walk, swinging their hands happily and watching his mate with a fond smile. He was glad they got to go over to Kyungsoo’s tonight. It had been too long since the best friends had been able to talk and laugh, and it was good to see Baekhyun smile so widely. 

As they head down the side path to their cottage-style house Baekhyun turns with a small smile. The omega’s hand slipping from Chanyeols as he walks backward. A small seductive smile curling his lips as he reaches up, slipping one shoulder of his robes down his arm. Leaving his neck and collarbone bare he tilts his head back, mating mark full-on display. 

“Alpha~” He purrs softly, “don’t you want to play with me?” He smirks at the other male, watching as the alpha growls, eyes flashing red. Chanyeol takes a step forward, Baekhyun steps back. Another. And another. And then Chanyeol is growling and pouncing, scooping his wriggling omega into his arms with a low growl and turning to carry him to their bedroom, cock hard and straining against his robes. Baekhyun lets out a high pitched giggle, arms and legs wrapping around his mate as he is carted off to their room. 

The alpha had tossed Baekhyun onto their bed with a low growl. Stripping his robes off he climbed over him, leaning down and capturing his lips in a harsh kiss that had Baekhyun mewling. The omega gasps as he feels Chanyeol’s hands on his robes, pulling them off fast yet carefully. Baekhyun had whimpered when his robes were tossed aside, cheeks flushing as the alpha pulled back to gaze at his now bare body. 

“Yeollie…” Baekhyun had whined, reaching to cover himself. The alpha reacted quickly, capturing Baekhyun’s hands with his own and pinning them above his head.  
“Don’t,” He says softly, “Don’t hide from me. You’re beautiful.” Chanyeol’s eyes are red as he looks down at his mate and dark with lust. “So beautiful. And all mine.” With that he leans back down, capturing the male's lips in another kiss, this one soft and loving. 

“Yeollie,” Baekhyun whimpers softly, panting as the alpha trails kisses down his neck. “Ah… Yeollie please…” He arches up, pushing against the taller male in desperation. “Alpha~” He reaches up and pulls him into a kiss. Pulling back to look at his mate, “fuck me.” 

Chanyeol lets out a growl and pushes the other down onto the bed, pushing his thighs up and spreading them open to look at his mate’s entrance. The omega is clenching on nothing, entrance pink and glistening with slick. The sweet smell of jasmine and orange blossoms fills Chanyeol’s nose and he groans lowly. Moving down between his mate’s thighs and leaning to lap at the twitching ring. 

“AH!” Baekhyun cries out, thighs shuddering as the alpha starts sucking and licking at him in earnest. Tongue and lips suctioning over the other and swallowing the slick that slips from Baekhyun. “Yeol!” He pants and arches up, feeling the tongue probe deeper inside of him. The wet muscle pulling keening moans from his lips as his mate eats him out. His thighs are shuddering, body twitching in overstimulation and he can feel his orgasm fast approaching. Crying out he cums, squirting an obscene amount of slick over his mate’s face. Clanyeol lets out a low moan, sucking down as much of it as he can and licking his lips clean with a smirk. Pulling back he looks down at Baekhyun, smiling slightly. 

“Baekkie~” He coos, leaning down to kiss the spent male, slipping the taste of the other back and forth. When he pulls back their chests are heaving, Baekhyun’s cock twitching between them as it grows hard again. “Ready, love?” Chanyeol asks with a smile, “want me to take you?” Baekhyun gives a small nod, reaching up to wrap his arms around his mate. 

“Please,” he whines, “need you… need your cock in me… alpha~” Chanyeol groans, nipping at Baekhyun’s lip and lining up with the omega’s wet entrance. He pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt his mate by moving too fast. Once in all the way, he stills, waiting for Baekhyun to nod before he starts to move. 

It’s slow at first, hips rocking together as moans spill from their lips. Bodies shaking from holding back. His hips cant upwards, searching for the spot inside of his lover that will make him sing. A rolling thrust finds it, and Baekhyun breaks into a loud wanton moan, body shuddering and nails clawing at his back. 

“Ah! Please, please, please, oh god Yeollie please!” And who is Chanyeol to deny his mate? The alpha growls, low and animalistic and claims Baekhyun’s lips in a bruising kiss. Hips moving hard and fast as he rockets into his mate. Loud moans swallowed into their kiss as they give way to hormones and incessant need. 

All too soon they are pulling away from each other, bodies arching together and lips open in a loud cry as they both cum. Shuddering together, as the orgasm rocks their bodies. Chanyeol’s knot locking them together and lips meeting for a soft sloppy kiss. Chanyeol pulling Baekhyun into his arms so he can roll them over, cuddling his spent mate to his chest and giving a small rumbling sound as they lay together. 

Soft kisses giving way to yawns and soon enough they drift to sleep. Smiles still held in place as they mold together. Hands interlocked and breathing evening out. They may not have met the most ideal ways, and life may have thrown them into a difficult situation immediately… but they are both glad they met. And know they never would have wanted to be with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the second part to Kaisoo/Baekyeol backstory lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
https://ko-fi.com/eryn13


End file.
